Final Fantasy VII: Last Stand
by Hail the almighty FO
Summary: Kinda A/U during Advent Children: Meet Mara Haines a med student with a confusing past and supernatural powers. It is up to Vincent & Cloud to decode her past to stop Kadaj & his gang & Vincent's half brother, Charon. And stopping Sephiroth of course!
1. Silver

**_Fo: Howdy, I am Fo, I do not own anything that belongs to 'Square Enix'. And I don't own the song 'Silver' by the band 'Nirvana'; which happens to be one of my favorite bands. But I do own the peeps that I have created. Hope you like it._**

**_Taichi: Fo... Are you forgetting something?_**

**_Fo: Oh yea! As you could see, I went through each and every chapter and edited them :) I hope you find it better to read ^^_****_  
_**

* * *

Final Fantasy VII: Last Stand

Chapter 1: Silver

* * *

_Long ago, there once were two beautiful kingdoms. __There was a princess, she had amazing powers; she could feel everyone's emotions and move things with her mind. __At the age of 13 she was engaged to a prince. __They __didn't get along very well at first, but in time they fell in love. _

_Soon, on the young prince's 16th birthday they were attacked by a group of rebels that hated __the idea the son of an alien queen marrying the daughter of the great king of the Cetras that only wished peace. _

_They were afraid that their children will destroy the earth, __with __diseases__, hate, meteors, monsters, and war. _

_So they killed the princess' people and the royal family from both kingdoms, but only a few of them survived._

_The princess was saved by a creature called a Protector. The Protectors are sworn to protect the royal family. __They are angels from the heavens, and even __hell. __They decided to punish the rebels by making history repeat it's self. __The princess was placed in the village temple. In the pond, till it was safe __enough for her to live, but a peasant woman thought she was the key to the last of the earth's day, she took the princess' fiance's long sword and killed her. __Then the earth raged with freezing rain, floods, droughts, tornadoes, earthquakes, and hurricanes for thirteen years. It is said that the temple sings the __princess' melody, that helped her sleep at night. It is also said if you bring a daisy to the temple you will see memories of her life, and you shall become __filled with guilt, pain, and sorrow. Because of the injustice on her people, family, friends, fiance and herself.'_

_-passage from 'Cetra's History'_

* * *

A young girl with long sandy blonde hair closes a ratty old leather book that she had been reading for the past hour.

She then looks up at the clear blue sky and reviles her navy blue eyes.

She lets out a sigh.

"I wonder what time it is..." she said as she looked at her watch.

Then she lets out a huge gasp when she saw it was late. The girl hurries up off the boulder she was sitting on.

"**AH!** I'm late! Oh man, Eden is going to break my fingers," she said, as she races to a plane sitting on the water, with '_Nirvana'_ painted in blue on the left wing.

She opens up the door and plops herself on the seat with pink hearts decorating the fabric, she starts up her plane and buckles up.

And flies up into the afternoon sky to Junon.

* * *

"She's late again Luda!" said a woman in her mid 20's tapping her foot.

Behind her stood a girl with bright red hair, she walked up to her blonde friend. And smiles showing her white teeth.

"You know our Mara, she's like a wild horse, she loves to run free, and always will return to the people who love her!" Luda smiled sweetly.

"Besides isn't Taylor late too?" The other woman sighed and looked at her friend.

"I'm just worried about Mara..." she said closing her blue eyes.

"Why? Mara knows how to defend herself and you never complained when she was late-" Luda stopped herself.

Her lime green eyes widened.

"Is someone stalking her Eden?" Eden looked at friend and frowned.

"Luda, I've been noticing three young men at the Honeybee Inn lately, they keep eying Mara... Hehe they are probably just kids just looking for some fun... Hehe" Eden said.

She then saw three other women walking up to her and Luda from the corner of her eye.

One looked about 26, she was pale, with her wavy black hair that hit her waist. The second girl looked exactly like Luda, except her red hair was short and her bangs covered her right eye. And the third girl had dark brown hair that was flipped.

"Ah... Nikki, Keesya, and Max about time dammit." said Eden.

Max looked around and blinked her violet eyes.

"Hey! Where are Taylor, Peggy, and Mara?" she asked.

"Not here yet," Luda said.

Keesya looked over her tanned shoulder and saw Mara running towards them waving her hand.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said while gasping for air.

Eden sighed in relief and smiled.

"Taylor and Peggy are already in the dressing rooms." Mara said while adjusting her headband.

"Okay, lets get going then," said Eden.

The girls walked towards the Honeybee Inn.

* * *

On top of the Honeybee Inn stood a man with blazing red hair.

"Yeah, Rude I see her, she's one hell of looker," he said with his cell phone in one hand and a pair of binoculars in the other.

"Why are we watching her again?" the man felt a hard tap on his shoulder, he turned around to see his boss Tseng with an annoyed look on his face.

"Because Reno, she holds the key around that skinny neck of hers." he said coolly.

Reno let out a nervous chuckle.

"Reno, you will take this needle here, insert the tracking chip into her neck, understood?" he said handing Reno the syringe.

"You got it!" he said with a goofy smile on his face while taking the needle out of Tseng's hand.

* * *

Inside the Honeybee Inn's dressing room Mara laid on her bed while looking up at the ceiling lost in thought. Mara frowned.

_'Will I ever find you_?' she asked in her head, then she closed her eyes and drifted into a slumber.

* * *

_"Hello..."_

_"You again!"_

_"It's been awhile,"_

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Hmmm...I think that it would be for the best you found out on your own,"_

_"Sir? Who is the woman that holds a stuffed butterfly in my dreams?"_

_"..."_

_"She looks really sad... She also holds a stuffed dinosaur too, do you know her?"_

_"..."_

_"Hello?"_

_"Wake up...Michelle,"_

* * *

Mara gasped and looked around the room, she looked over to the window and saw a blonde spiky haired young man talking to a toy cat.

She grinned and shook her head.

_'Now that's something you don't see everyday_,' she said to herself.

She walked over to her window.

Mara opened her window to get some air. Then Mara looked at the young man again, she smiled.

"He is kind of cute..." she said out loud to herself as she stared at the young man.

She shook her head and closed her window and walked to the door that said '_Backstage_'.

* * *

"So Cloud, the Turks are going to be at the Honeybee Inn, I guess they are after some girl that works there," said Cait Sith.

Cloud frowned, he looked at his arm, then at the door of the Honeybee Inn, he remembered the first time he went inside the Honeybee Inn, and he had to get one of the ladies that worked there to put make up on him to save Tifa. But it wasn't his idea, it was Aerith's plan to make him look like a woman. He sighed and nodded his head. He looked over at the inn again.

* * *

_'It's been only one year since they built the Honeybee Inn_. ' Cloud said to himself in his head.

Cait Sith had to go to baby sit Marlene and Denzel. While Tifa is in Wutai getting goods for the bar. Cloud walked to the wooden doors. After he got in, Cloud took a seat in the corner, while searching for the Turks. A couple of minutes later the lights shut off, and red and white lights shined at the red curtains on stage.

"Greetings! Tonight our ladies have a grand show to perform. Get ready for..." announced the man.

The first person to come out on stage was Eden she was wearing a red mini dress with red heels and gloves to match.

"Enchanting Eden," then Keesya ran out on stage.

Keesya wore the same outfit as Eden, but it was purple and she was wearing fishnets, and next to Keesya was her twin sister Luda, Luda's outfit was yellow with white tights.

"Kinky Keesya and Lovely Luda, " next came out Peggy her blue highlights and black hair matched her blue mini dress.

"Pretty Peggy," after Peggy, Nikki was up, Nikki's dress was black with dark violet lace.

"Naughty Nikki," Taylor stumbled on stage, she got up and fixed her black dress and waved her hand as she blushed.

"Here is our Tequila Taylor," after Taylor, Max came onto the stage wearing a very pale grey dress with combat boots.

"Mighty Max," then finally Mara came out wearing a pastel green dress.

"Last but certainly not least our little Musical Mara!" the audience went wild still waiting for the girls to perform.

Then the bass player started playing.

* * *

_Mara and Max:_

_Mom and dad went to a show_

_Taylor and Eden:_

_They dropped me off at Grandpa Joe's_

_Keesya and Eden:_

_I kicked and screamed, said please, don't go_

_Taylor, Keesya, and Eden:_

_Grandma take me home_

_Grandma take me home_

_Grandma take me home_

_Grandma take me home_

_Grandma take me home_

_Grandma take me home_

_Grandma take me home_

_Grandma take me home_

_Peggy, Taylor, Eden, and Nikki:_

_Had to eat my dinner there_

_Mara, Eden, and Max:_

_Mashed potatoes and stuff like that_

_Luda, Taylor, Eden, Mara, and Max:_

_I couldn't chew my meat too good _

_Grandma take me home_

_Grandma take me home_

_Grandma take me home_

_Grandma take me home_

_Grandma take me home_

_Grandma take me home_

_Grandma take me home_

_Grandma take me home_

_Nikki and Peggy:_

_She said, well, don't you start your crying  
_

_Max and Luda:_

_Go outside and ride your bike  
_

_Taylor and Peggy:_

_That's what I did, I killed my toad _

_Never take me home_

_Never take me home _

_Never take me home _

_Never take me home _

_Never take me home _

_Never take me home _

_Never take me home _

_Never take me home _

_After dinner, I had ice cream  
_

_Taylor and Nikki:_

_I fell asleep and watched TV  
_

_Mara, Eden, Taylor, and Max:_

_I woke up in my mother's arms _

_Never take me home_

_Never take me home_

_Never take me home_

_Never take me home_

_Never take me home_

_Never take me home_

_Never take me home_

_Never take me home_

_Never take me home_

_Never take me home_

_Never take me home_

_Never take me home_

_Never take me home_

_Never take me home_

_Never take me home_

_Never take me home_

_Never take me home_

_Never take me home_

_Never take me home_

_Mara and Eden:_

_I wanna be alone_

* * *

After Mara and Eden finished the last part of the song, the girls waved off stage, the crowd applauded for their performance. The crowd we eating them up; all the girl's felt a natural high from their performance. The girls said their good byes to each other and went home. Cloud noticed Mara and she looked like someone he knew so he waited outside to talk to Mara.

* * *

Mara was sitting down brushing her hair when she heard a knock at the door, she got up to answer it.

She let out a sigh as she turned the knob.

"Hel-**AH!**" Mara shouted as a man fell on top of her, she was on the floor with Reno out top of her gripping his chest, panting.

Mara eyes widened and crawled out from under him and sat up.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped at the face that was buried in her lap.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, so she can see his face.

"Sir! What's wrong!" Reno clenched his teeth, and let out a painful grunt.

She looked at his chest and noticed he was bleeding.

"Lay down on my bed, I'm in medical school, I'll tend to your injury," said Mara calmly.

Mara helped Reno take his shirt off so she could take a better look at his wound, and helped him to the bed. Reno layed down, still gripping his chest.

"Please move your hand," said Mara very politely, Reno obeyed.

"You've been shot..." she said quietly, she ran to her bag and pulled out a small green sphere.

"This here is my mataria, it's a memento from my piano teacher when I was a kid," she said staring at her mataria, she walked up to the bed and placed her hand over his wound and a blue light started to surround her hand.

Reno was shocked how his wound closed up so fast. While Reno was trying to sit up, Mara collapsed into his lap, shivering, and breathing heavily. Reno looked down and lifted her up with his hands on her shoulders. Mara's eyes opened slowly, she looked at him, and smiled.

"F-feel...Better?" she mumbled.

"I thank you for saving my life Missy, but I have to do my job now," Reno smirked.

Mara's eyes widened.

"E-excuse me?" Reno grabbed her wrist and threw her under him, he smirked.

"You are a very special girl, if my boss is so determined to track you down," he whispered into her ear.

Mara had one tear drop stream down her cheek. Reno's lips were so close to Mara's lips that he could taste her bubble gum. Then Reno planted his lips on Mara's. Mara tried to scream, but Reno's lips prevented her from screaming only yelping. Reno parted and kissed her nose and placed his hands over her mouth from screaming. He took the syringe from his pocket and took the plastic off with his teeth. He looked at her eyes. Then Reno felt a sharp pain in his head. Reno held his head with both hands.

* * *

Back downstairs, Cloud hears Reno screaming, and runs up the stairs and burst into the room to see Reno shouting and shaking his head violently, while on top of Mara. Cloud runs to them and he punches Reno.

"Sorry Reno," he said softly.

"Are you here for Reno or the girl?" Cloud asked Rude, with his back turned.

"Reno," responded Rude walking to his partner.

Rude threw him over his shoulders and walked away. Cloud made sure the two Turks were gone, when he was certain he walked over to Mara. He sat on her bed, when he did Mara curled up like a child about to be beating by an abusive father. He pulled her close to him, and held her like his mother held him when he was little.

She shivered and started to cry softly into his chest.

"How old are you?" Cloud asked softly.

Mara didn't respond.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

"I'll be 18 in a week," she said quietly.

Cloud squeezed her even harder. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again.

_'She's still a child_...' he said in his head.

Cloud placed his cheek on top of Mara's head, then all of a sudden Eden barges into the room.

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"** shouted a very enraged Eden.

Cloud stood up leaving Mara on the bed.

Mara took her chance to grab her things and run to the docks where '_Nirvana_' was tied up at.

Eden moved slightly so Mara could get threw.

She walks towards Cloud, they stared at each other for five minutes, then Eden slapped Cloud across the face.

Cloud just stared at Eden for a second, causing the blonde beauty to get even more pissed.

"You are sick!" she glared.

Cloud looked down and walked passed Eden to the doorway. Cloud got onto his bike and drove to see an old friend.

* * *

A couple of hours later; Cloud stood by his friend's sword, paying his respects to his old friend; it has been seven years since his death.

"Hey Zack, you are not going to believe this," said Cloud looking at his friend's sword while smiling.

"I saw a girl….. She looks a lot like Mina," Cloud looked at a katana he was holding, the sheaf was a navy blue, with a full moon, along with cherry blossoms as if they were blowing threw the wind, and a silver butterfly carved in the middle.

Cloud smiled as a gazed at the katana in his hands. And then he looked back at his friend's rusted sword.

"You would have loved Mina Kawashima, she was the greatest samurai, she was so beautiful, and I miss her a lot…." he said.

He turned back to his bike with his sight to the hard ground. Cloud took out a picture from his back pocket. On the picture is a girl about 20 years old with short sandy blonde hair, baby blue eyes, a beauty mark on her left cheek, she was wearing a red kimono opened showing a white tube top, she was also wearing black caprice pants, black heels, she was also wearing dangly earrings with stars on them, and a white hair clip that held her bangs to the side. Beside her was Cloud. Then Cloud turned the picture around.

"_Mina Kawashima and Cloud Strife_," Cloud said out loud, he looked towards the sea and smiled.

And read the rest in his head.

"_Cloud, I've been cruel to you, but that doesn't mean I don't care for you, training you was a joy and a honor, I thank you, because you gave me reasons to love, laugh, play, smile, and cry. __Y__ou don't have to beat yourself when you fail Cloud, my grandfather once asked me 'Why do we fall Mina?' he simply said 'To pick ourselves back up,' take that advice Cloud. __Cloud, if you need anything, you know where to find me, or see me. Cloud you taught me life is worth living, I hope you find what you are looking for my friend. God speed Cloud, God speed. Y__ours truly, Mina_."

He put the picture back into his back pocket. And drove towards what's left of Midgar.

* * *

As Cloud was driving he spaced out, all of a sudden he saw a woman about his age standing in front of a bunch of ruins, he stopped he's eyes widened.

'_I know I seen her before_,' he said to himself.

The woman looked about 22, she was wearing a tight black leather turtleneck, a dark blood red corset, tight black leather pants, black high heeled boots that went up to her knees, on her hand was a tattoo of the number 21, her hair was a sandy blonde put up in a half ponytail, her eyes were a silver color, and she wore a black ninja like mask over her mouth. Cloud stared at her for a while.

Suddenly she points towards Midgar.

Cloud looks around, then back at her, but she was gone!

All Cloud saw were butterflies. He shakes his head and heads towards his target.

Midgar

* * *

"_Hmmm...Hummm, Sleep on a cloud, Slumbering my angel….Lalala_," Mara sung softly as she layed down on a bench in the front row of a church.

Mara sits up and turns around slightly and grinned.

"You keep this up, I may start thinking you are a stalker," she jokes.

She smiles warmly as Cloud steps forward from a huge pillar.

Mara walked up to Cloud.

"My mother went to this church, when she was my age," Mara looked at Cloud with a very painful looking smile.

Cloud looked at the flowerbed in the middle of the church. He then caught Mara's gaze he could see in her eyes that she been through a lot, what confuses him is the fact she can hold her head up. Looking on the bright side, yet she is hurting. For a minute, he could have sworn he was staring at Aerith. Cloud heard footsteps at the entrance he looks over to see three young men with silver hair.

"Hello Brother," said the one in the middle.

He smirked when he saw Mara. Confidently he walked up to her inches away from her. Mara felt very nervous, she knew that she has seen this trio before.

"Look at what we have here, Brother picked up the tramp from the Honeybee Inn," he chuckled.

Mara's blood began to boil, there is only one thing that gets her this angry is being called a tramp. Mara struck the man's face hard, leaving a red handprint on both sides of his cheeks. The two stood there stunned.

"Kadaj?" said the young man with hair down to his back.

Kadaj let out a terrifying chuckle that ran chills down Mara's spin.

"Where is Mother at?'" asked Kadaj, turning his gaze towards Cloud reviling his bright green cat like eyes.

Cloud was shocked, if he did not know better Kadaj's grin looked a lot like Sephiroth's grin.

"Loz and Yazoo play with Big Brother for a little while," said Kadaj.

Loz cracked his knuckles, and a huge grin spread acrossed his face. Yazoo took out his gun that doubled as a sword. Kadaj decided to go after Mara. Cloud paced to Mara holding Mina's katana.

"Here," Cloud hands Mara the katana.

Mara shook her head fiercely.

"I can't!" Mara tried to protest, Cloud looked at her.

"I'm not asking you to fight him, I want you to run and hide, use the katana when you have no other choice. Alright?" Cloud said as he stared at Mara with a concerned look on his face.

Mara bit her lip and hugged him.

She took the katana out of his hands and ran to the back door.

Cloud made sure she was out of his sight, and turned to Loz and Yazoo.

"Where's the other freak at?" smirked Cloud.

Cloud took out his sword. For a while now Cloud tried to avoid fighting. However, something in him wanted to fight, maybe he feels Mina's fighting spirit possessed him or for him to protect Mara. On the other hand, maybe both.

* * *

Mara did what Cloud told her to do. Run and hide. Mara hid in a small hole, just enough room for someone about her size.

"No need to worry sweetheart I don't bite, hard." Mara could hear metal scrapping against the rubble.

She moved back further, until she hit a wall and closed her eyes praying that he would not find her.

"Come out, where ever you are." Mara started to shiver; she let out a small whimper.

Kadaj stopped in his tracks, and looked towards Mara's hiding place.

"Ready or not here I come," he said softly, Kadaj placed his katana on the ground slowly and stood in front of her hiding spot.

Mara clenched Mina's katana. Kadaj knelt down.

**"Boo!" **Kadaj shouted, then Mara screamed, and then she started swinging the katana still in its holder and then Kadaj grabbed her wrist.

Mara had tears streaming down her face. Kadaj then yanked her out of the hole, falling backwards with her on top of him. Kadaj then licked her throat, which made Mara shiver.

"I always thought you were the shy type," Mara stood up and started to run.

Kadaj was too fast for her, he wrapped his arms around her thin stomach. Mara started crying even more.

**"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"** she shouts, but she knew no one would come, she cried even more.

Kadaj turned her around face to face. Mara's hair was covering her face. Kadaj unzipped her sea foam green jacket like short dress. Then he shoved his hand down her black mini dress, then he frowned and looked at her.

"Did you loose the key?" he asked with rage in his eyes.

Mara started to quiver. Then Kadaj started kissing her cheek.

"Don't touch me." she said coldly, giving Kadaj something to laugh at.

Then Kadaj slapped her making Mara fall to the ground. Kadaj stood above her looking down at her. He grabbed both of her arms and stood her up. He backed her up into a wall and took both of her wrists. He planted his mouth onto hers. He jammed his tongue into her mouth. He let go of her wrist and took her arms. Mara escapes from Kadaj's lips, she wanted to run, but Kadaj would catch her anyway.

She wished she could run.

A huge grinned crept onto Kadaj's face.

"You are very beautiful," he said.

Mara spitted at him, and then he slapped her again. He kissed her cheek. He squeezed her arms tighter and tighter. For some reason, Kadaj loves, seeing her cry, her pain, and getting her pissed off.

So he slaps her a third time.

"Asshole!" she snapped as she held her cheek.

Now she was enraged.

Kadaj kissed her lips again.

"You belong in a zooney bin you jerk!" she screamed.

All Kadaj could do is only giggle.

"Zooney bin, eh?" he whispered into her ear.

He then began to nimble on her ear.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me **GOOOOO!**" she screamed as loud as she can.

She doesn't want this man that should be in a zooney bin touching her.

Then he kissed her lips. He then pushed his tongue back into her mouth. And then he took a very deep breath after he finished kissing Mara.

"I'm having so much fun!" he exclaimed dropping her and holding his arms out as he shouted at the sky.

Then Mara kneed him in the wing wong area.

"Bitch!" Kadaj leaned over in pain.

He got back on his feet and ran after her.

* * *

Cloud, is having a hard time fighting the two brothers. Yazoo jumped in front of Cloud and Loz stood behind him. Cloud was surrounded.

"You know that young lady that was with you, she's kind of cute," Yazoo grinned.

"I wonder what Kadaj is going to do with her," said Loz.

Then all of a sudden, the doors slammed open. Kadaj was furious.

"Let's go!" ordered Kadaj.

Loz and Yazoo didn't questioned him they followed Kadaj to their motorcycles, as Cloud stood there dumbfounded. Then he felt a pair of small arms wrapped around his waist trembling. He knew who the arms belonged to. They were Mara's.

"Who are you?" she murmured into his back with a blank stare in her eyes.

"My name is Cloud," he said not moving his position as he rested his hand on her's.

"Cloud, don't follow me again," she said without any emotions in her voice letting go of him.

She placed Mina's katana next to his foot and walked to her airplane.

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

**_Fo: OoOoooOo... Can't wait for more eh? Well next chapter will be more with one of the three silver haired hotties!_**

**_Taichi: Fo...I hate you..._**

**_Washu: This chapter was named after the song by the band called 'Nirvana'._**


	2. Dead On Arrival

_**Fo: Howdy! I do not own 'Final Fantasy VII', but I do own this razor that vibrates.**_

_**Taichi: Put that down Fo.**_

_**Fo: Make me! **_

**_Washu: Enjoy the story!_**

* * *

Final Fantasy VII: Last Stand

Chapter 2: Dead On Arrival

* * *

Tifa Lockhart was cleaning out her shot glasses when, she heard the bell ring as the door opened. Tifa let out a small sigh.

_'Can't anyone read anymore_?' she asked herself as she sighed.

Tifa gets real annoyed when customers walk in when the sign says '_Closed_'.

"We're closed," she said stilling drying off the shot glass in her hands.

"Oh! I'm so sorry the lights we're on..." Tifa looked up.

She was looking at a woman, maybe in her early 30's. She had long jet black hair, she was weaning a tux that was tight, she wore heeled boots that came up to her knees, and she wore white gloves. She had onyx eyes to match her black hair. Her dark make up brought out her smile. She stepped to the bar with her hands behind he back.

"Hello, Tifa." she said.

Tifa gasped and looked at the woman while her wine brown eyes were almost like small disk.

"Who are you?" Tifa hissed.

The woman looked at her; she took a badge from the inside of her pocket along with a small picture.

"I am Detective Captain Piper Perez, I'm ordered to locate a girl that has some information about Hojo and Gast. That were covered up by Shinra long ago," Piper showed her the badge.

Tifa's muscles relaxed a little bit and nodded her head. Piper sighed and turned around and placed her elbows on the bar with her feet crossed over.

"This girl is a mystery, she was in an insane asylum for 2 years, and disappeared. Shinra releases her with a clean record. The girl is innocent, but disturbing. Many occasions she was rushed to the Emergency Rooms, because of monster's or mugging, but by the next morning, all her wounds were gone. She also possess amazing powers, when she is in great fear, even a slight touch she can make anyone feel pain and fear that would drive a person mad, I think she should be under examination. She even has some traits of the Ancients." Piper explained to the female fighter.

Tifa was wondering why someone under the Shinra's payroll will tell her this.

"Why are you telling me this?" she said with a bitter tone.

"Heh," Piper spoke as she stood up.

And then she sighed out loud making Tifa jump a little.

"Your friend was an Ancient, was she not?" Piper asked, Tifa looked at the ground.

"I too lost someone close to me, besides I saved you research time," she said while turning to Tifa, she held the picture to Tifa.

"Her name is Mara Haines, we are not even sure that's even her real name, she's 17 going to be 18 next Friday. Please keep an eye out for her." with that, Piper left the photo on the bar and walked away.

Tifa picked up the picture and looked at it.

It was a picture of Mara, she was sitting on a tree stomp, she was wearing a greenish blue long skirt, with a yellow halter top tied with red ribbons, she was also wearing a grayish blue sweater **_(Fo: Think of Rinoa's blue thing in 'Final Fantasy VIII' XD)_**, a lilac long scarf, a pair of sandals that had pastel pink ribbons that tied up into a bow around her ankles, her hair had small braids in random places, and she had small daisy earrings.

Tifa could not help not to smile. She looked so innocent while sketching in her book. Something about Mara's photo made Tifa's heart warm. She looked almost like Lucercia. She remembered seeing Lucercia inside the waterfall, with Cloud and Vincent. Tifa had the same warmth in her heart when her and Cloud stood by as Vincent spoke to Lucercia. Maybe it was just their carefree looks. Because Aerith brought the same warmth. Then Tifa gasped, she sees a huge skull in the background. She knows where this picture has been taking.

Bone Village...

Then she also noticed a plane on the water.

Maybe she lives close?

Tifa picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Barret, I need you to do me a favor," she said into her slim black cell phone.

* * *

_"Mei, my daughter this is your future husband Se-"_

_"No!" said a little girl with really long cyan hair that almost touched the floor. _

_She turned around on her heel and walked to a huge brown door. She stopped._

_"Father, why must I be the one to be wed first, isn't my eldest brother to be king after your death?" she said through her teeth. _

_Then she heard footsteps on the wooden floor. __A small hand was placed on her shoulders. She looked to see who it is. Her eyes met up to a pair of lime green eyes with a hit of pastel blue, they matched his silver hair. He smiled a little._

_"I too wish, not to marry," he said as he bowed to her._

* * *

Mara's blue eyes opened slightly, to see her very...

I mean her _very_ large dog.

Her dog was named Vinny and he was licking her noise. She giggled a little bit as she felt his wet tongue brush against her nose.

"Okay, Vinny I'm awake, now get up here so I can scratch your ears and make us some breakfast." the black dog jumped onto his master's bed.

Mara smiled and started scratching behind his pointy browned tipped ear. The dog started wagging his bushy black tail. He let out a bark to let her know his is hungry. Mara let out a yawn, and stretched her arms over head. Mara got out of her bed, she walked over to her dresser, and she took out a pair of white knee high tights, light pink underwear, with a matching bra, a yellow green tank top, a beaded fishnet belt, a black mini dress, and a sea foam green dress that zipped up. Mara looked at her canine friend.

"Don't look at me like that, I need a bath boy," she said with a sweet smile on her lips.

She skipped her way to her small bathroom. Mara sat her cloths on top of the sink. As she took off her wife beater and boxers, she turned to the mirror.

"Vinny I need a tan or something," she said as she twist and turned in front of the mirror.

Vinny let out a huge yawn and covered his black nose with his tail. Mara took off her undergarments, and turned on both water facets. She yelped when she got in. Mara hates it when she gets in when the water is still cold, look on the bright side now she knows she is wide awake. Mara looked at the shower head with her eyes open and frowned.

'_That man named Kadaj, why does he look so familiar_,' she knew she seen him before.

She dismissed her thoughts, and went to pick up a bottle of shampoo and forgot that she left it in her bedroom. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel on top of the toilet. She wrapped it around her self; she looked over to see the shampoo on top of her cloths. She blinked twice.

"Strange I don't remember picking it up, oh well." Mara said out loud to herself as she took the bottle into the shower with her.

She poured the soap into her palm, and started running it through her hair. Next, she put her head under the shower head and let the studs fall freely from her wet hair. After a couple minutes of that, she reached for a rag when she felt a hand grab her wrist, Mara let out a yelp. She turned her head and there stood Yazoo.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" he chuckled with a smirk gracing his thin lips.

Mara balled up her fist and socked him in the middle of his face. As Yazoo stumbled backwards and regain his balance; he put two fingers up to his lips, and looked at them, there he saw his own blood. He frowned at the red liquid streaming down his two finger tips. As he glared at her he snatched one of her tiny wrist. Mara then took the bottle of shampoo with her free hand and threw it at him. He let go of her wrist and slipped on the wet tile; Mara then hurried and grabbed her blue fluffy towel. And seconds after, took a handgun from the bathroom drawer and got on top of him. Her knees made a sandwich a with his head. She pointed the gun at him, Yazoo looked up and smiled.

"Well you move fast I like-" Yazoo was cut of from a slap from Mara's gun.

His head was turned and he then spitted blood at her thigh.

"I don't like picking this thing up, but if you do anything, God so help me I will-" Yazoo started to laugh, Mara was confused.

Why is he laughing?

"You won't shoot me," he said calmly.

Tears started streaming down her face. He is right, she wouldn't kill him. Mara loves life, how could she take another life away?

"You're right, but that doesn't mean I won't hurt you," she said through her teeth.

"Interesting," he smirked.

In a split second, Yazoo popped his hips up, making Mara fall forward and he took her arm that had the gun. He stood up and then pinned her to the white door. He had one hand squeezing her wrist, so she would drop her gun, and his other hand around her throat. Mara was terrified; she dropped the gun and as she did Yazoo released her wrist. And she grabbed his arm that was choking her. He looked at both of her small hands that were grasping his wrist. He began to lift her up slowly. Mara began to kick her feet and claw at his arm.

"Tell me, where is the key?" he demanded.

Mara gave him a very confused look. When he figure she had no idea what he was talking about, Yazoo dropped her. Mara started coughing as she held her throat. Mara picked up a mop next to the door as she got up, Yazoo started laughing.

"You want to fight me with a mop!" Yazoo exclaimed.

As he was laughing, he did not expect her to run towards the door.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going!" Yazoo exclaimed as he chased after her.

When he was at the doorway, he was hit with something on the back of the head; Yazoo then fell to the ground. Mara grasped the mop that she was holding. Mara tapped her bare foot on his hip to see if he was conscious or not. Luck was on her side, he was out cold. She walked back to the bathroom to gather her cloths, as she was about to pick up her bra, she heard a groan. She felt her hair stand on end; Yazoo was getting up. Mara panicked when she saw him stood up. Then his cell phone started to ring. Yazoo pulled it out from a front pocket on his leather trench coat and put it to his ear. Mara watched him with eyes like a hawk as she watched Yazoo listen to the person on the other end of the phone.

"I'm on my way," Yazoo said as he put his phone into his pocket.

He looked over at Mara and smiled.

"I guess Kadaj, doesn't want you to travel with us today, till we meet again." he said; with that Yazoo brushed past her towards the closet door.

He opened a closet door and Vinny ran to his master. She watched as Yazoo opened the screen door and looked back.

"You should really lock your doors," said Yazoo as he walked over to his bike, and drove away from her small house.

When Mara was sure he was gone, she ran over to her bed and grabbed her cloths.

* * *

She was almost dressed, when she heard her door open. She got a hold of Vinny's red collar and tip toed to the back door in her bedroom. Mara opened it as quietly as she could, she let Vinny go first. Then she took off running towards the woods letting the door slam. She heard the door open and slammed. Mara did not look back, she just ran as fast as her bare feet could run.

* * *

Mara was only in her black mini dress and her yellow green tank top underneath as she was running. As she managed to get into the large woods. Mara looked at the biggest tree and nodded to herself. She grabbed some branches on a tree next to her and started to climb. She was half way up when she saw a man looking up at her. She jumped to a huge branch beside the one she was on. She stood up holding a branch above her as she looked down to see who is chasing after her.

**"WHY ARE YOU AFTER ME!" **Mara shouted at a man with a red cape and long jet black hair.

When he did not respond, she growled and broke a small branch off and wailed it at him. She hit the top of his head. Then there stood Barret Wallace engulfed with laughter. Mara looked over at Barret, then back at Vincent and frowned.

"Stay the hell away from me you roaches!" she screamed, still throwing twigs at the gunslinger.

"Man, Vincent I can't believe you let her hit you with a branch." Barret bellowed as he held his side.

Vincent glared at him, that glare made Barret laugh even harder.

Vincent let out a '_humph_', and started leaping branch to branch.

Mara started throwing more branches at him, but he dodges the branches with grace and ease. When he got on the same branch Mara was on, he got hit on the side of his face. He looked up at Mara as she began to swing a thick branch in her hands at him. When she was inches away from his face, he stopped the on coming piece of wood, by grabbing her hand. Then Mara went to kick him in the kneecap. However Vincent caught it and let go, then she tried to kick him again. Then Vincent grabbed both of her legs. He made it in a way that both of her shins were against his chest. He placed both her hands above her head against the thick tree. Mara began to panic, she was afraid.

First the Turk at the Honeybee Inn.

Then the young man at Midgar, named Kadaj. And this morning in her own bathroom with Yazoo. Now a man in a red cape in the tree tops. Then Mara began to yell as loud as she could. Then she was stopped by Vincent's deep red eyes.

"Is your name Mara Haines?" he asked in a monotone.

* * *

"Who the _hell_ are you!" demanded Mara as she struggle to free herself from the rope.

Mara was in her living room tied to one of her chairs from her kitchen. There stood Barret and Vincent, studying her.

"You know, she reminds me of Cid a lot," said Barret as he rubbed his chin staring at Mara.

Vincent smiled at Barret's remark, he is right she had a lot of Cid Highwind in her. From her cursing and stubbornness, she could even be his baby sister or even his daughter. Vincent also saw a lot of Lucercia in her, the same warm vibe and big eyes. Nevertheless, his heart belonged to Lucercia.

"What the crap is wrong with you people!" Mara shouted as she kept wiggling.

"We're not those assholes that attacked you in Midgar," said Barret, trying to calm her down.

"How did you know that I was attacked?" she asked as she glared at Barret and Vincent.

Vincent stepped forward.

"If you promise not to run we'll untie you," he said, in his deep voice.

Mara nodded her head. God knows she wanted to run, but she wanted out of these ropes more. Vincent walked behind her, and cut the rope with his steeled claws with ease.

"You still haven't answered my question," she said rubbing her wrist.

"Cloud and Tifa told us, and asked us to track you down," Vincent said as he was circling her.

This annoyed Mara. She didn't like how the gunslinger was studying here, she felt like she was being judged. Mara's face grew a dark red aqs Vincent continued to circle her.

"Hey- What- Were you a vulture in another life!" she snapped at the gunslinger as she placed her hands on her hips.

Vincent's eyes widened, she is a lot like Cid.

"Hey! If it isn't a problem….. **STOP FUCKING STARING!**" she shouted at him.

With that remark, Barret and Vincent's mouths dropped. Mara was getting very annoyed, so she walked to her bedroom to get dressed. She then turned around to look at the two.

"If anyone of you two thinks about peeping….. Lets just say you'll wish you were those _assholes _that attacked me at Midgar," she threatened; with that the men didn't even dare leaving the red couch.

* * *

Mara changed into her outfit that she picked out this morning. After she was done, she walked over to her vanity table and sat down. She begun to put on her make up. Next, she opened a small white drawer beside her and took out a small brown box. Mara placed it on her lap and opened it very slower, there she took out a lilac colored headband with blue, white, teal, lavender, azure, green, grey, red, navy blue, sliver, yellow, violet, and pink beads decorating it. After that she then took out a pink ribbon and a red ribbon. She tied the pink ribbon to her neck and the other one to her right forearm. She then took out two greenish blue rubber bands, a beaded bracelet, and a purple wristband with a green butterfly stitched into it. She slipped them on and took out a pair of dangly earrings she put them on. Then she took out a small string that had a metal guitar pick, a heart, a small gem, a wedding ring, and a small key with a ruby on the handle. She then tied it around her neck.

Finally, she took out a pair of goggles out, threw it over her neck, and connected it together.

She closed the box and sat it back into the drawer. She got up and picked up a pair of brown combat boots. She then picked up a brown bag with a pink heart in the middle.

* * *

Vincent stood up; he looked at her necklace, that key. He saw that key somewhere before. He dismissed the thought as he shook his head.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm late for work." she said as she picked up her keys to her plane of her messy kitchen table.

She then started to walk towards the front door. Vincent and Barret blinked and looked at each other. She then turned around looking at the two men.

"Don't make a mess!" she called out to the men.

When she got to her plane, she then started up her engine and took off to Junon.

Barret rushed to the _'Tiny Bronco_' with Vincent not far behind him.

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

_**Fo: Poor Mara, being chased by Alvin and the Chipmunks a.k.a Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. Hey, where the hell is Taichi! Dammit Tai where the fuck did you go! Bloody hell! I hope Naraku gives you gonorrhea! Then I hope Aerith, Rinoa, and Yuna rapes you in your sleep asshole! Leaving me like this…..What the crap! I hope you get hit by a mother fucking bus.**_

_**Taichi: What the hell are you yelling about now?**_

_**Fo: Where were you?**_

_**Taichi: Bathroom. Why?**_

_**Fo: No Reason.**_

_**Taichi: Whatever. Did you finish the first chapter of 'Final Fantasy VIII: Vendetta'?**_

_**Fo: Look 'Veggie Tales'!**_

_**Taichi: Fo you did not even start it?**_

_**Fo: But Tai I wanted to play spider solitaire!**_

_**Taichi: Go to your bed!**_

_**Fo: Man I hope you puke out your kidneys.**_

**_Washu: This chapter was named after the song by 'Fall Out Boy'._**


	3. Your Heart Is An Empty Room

**_Fo: Cloud/FFVII, Cid/FFVII, Trish/DMC, Tidus/FFX, Rikku/FFX/FFX-2, Quistis/FFVIII, Zell/FFVIII, Seifer/FFVIII, Alice/SH, Margate/SH, Keith/SH, Joachim/SH:C, Halley/SH, Veronica/SH:C, Link/LoZ, Princess Zelda/LoZ, Ward/FFVIII, Gippal/FFX-2, Shuuyin/FFX-2, Leon/RE2/RE4, Ashley/RE4, Sheik/LoZ, Tetra/LoZ, Princess Peach/SMB, Nina/T/DbD, Rachel/NG, Elise/SSX, JP/SSX, Dixie/RR,_**

**_Taichi: Fo what are you doing?_**

**_Fo: !_**

**_Taichi: What were you doing?_**

**_Fo: I was naming blondes….What do you care?_**

**_Taichi: Whatever….Just….Argh!_**

**_Fo: Okay? Well I do not own 'Final Fantasy VII'…Please enjoy.

* * *

_**

Final Fantasy VII: Last Stand

Chapter 3: Your Heart Is An Empty Room

* * *

"Hi Eden!" greeted Mara with a huge grin on her face.

Eden looked over her shoulder and smiled. Then Eden tossed her blonde locks to the other side of her milky white shoulder.

"Hello Mara-Chan how's your day?" she asked.

Mara let out a nervous giggle and twirled an index finger threw her blonde locks.

"Annoying," well Mara did not lie.

Because she had to deal with three total strangers all morning and all afternoon. Asides, she didn't want to be a burden.

"You better hurry Mara, we go on stage in ten minutes," said Eden handing Mara a soft pink kimono.

"Okay!" Mara dashes to her dressing room to go change.

* * *

"Eden… Mara is late!" whispered Nikki.

Eden turned to her friend. Eden always feels protective over Mara, for some reason Eden feels that she was born to protect her.

"This is her night; she got a letter from Sister Virginia that her father is in town for a couple of days." she whispered back.

"Are you sure he's even here?" Nikki raised an eyebrow.

Eden sighed. Nikki was getting on her nerves right now.

"This is the only Honeybee Inn in Junon….Of course he'll be here," then Peggy walked next to Eden.

"Hey the curtains are-**OH!**" there the ladies were staring at a very large crowd.

People from Edge, Nibilhiem, Corel, Wutai, Kalm, Gongaga, Golden Saucer, Rocket Town, etc were here. Eden was wearing a black kimono with golden stripes. Nikki was wearing a black kimono with a red symbol on the back of her kimono that resembled a black widow. Luda was wearing a brown kimono with orange, red and yellow leaves print; she almost looked like an ant with grace and beauty. Her twin sister Keesya was wearing a dark violet kimono with a scorpion on each sleeve. Peggy was wearing a teal kimono with lily pads and a single dragonfly on the back of the skirt. Max was wearing a green kimono with a star on her left sleeve, she was representing the grasshopper. And Taylor was wearing a red kimono with black dots. The girls walked to the center of the stage and open their fans, each of them had an insect on it.

* * *

In the back row sat Cid, Cait Sith, Tifa, Marlene, Cloud, Yuffie, Denzel, and Red XIII.

"Tifa, why aren't they singing yet?" asked little Marlene.

Tifa looked at her and smiled.

"You know what they say, something's are worth the wait," she said to the small girl on her lap.

"Hurry up we don't have all** FUCKING** night!" shouted Cid with an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

Cid was about to light his cigarette, when all of a sudden someone threw a glass of water at him.

"Who the hell!" he was pissed.

"Second hand smoke, I know I don't want it," said a feminine voice.

"What!" he shouted as he looked around for the culprit.

"I think it's rude when a man shouts and curses in front of women and children," said the woman; that remark got Cid to knock over his chair.

"Who said that!" demanded a very furious Cid.

"I did," Piper said as she got up from her chair at a table beside them.

"Oh!" Tifa sat Marlene on Yuffie's lap and walked up to Piper.

"Detective what are you doing here?" she asked her.

"I 'm off duty and I wanted to check out the show that everyone's talking about," she answered as she looked at the stage.

"Why don't you join us," suggested Red XIII not leaving his spot.

Piper smiled and nodded her head and took Cid's chair.

"Hey you that's my ch-," Cid was interrupted when he saw a pink kimono with purple butterflies that walked on stage.

Mara was holding a Chinese fiddle, she then got her foot stuck in her kimono and tripped. Her knees hit the ground making a soft poof. Everyone was moved by her clumsiness; they could not help, but laugh a little. Mara let out a sheepish smile and stood up and took her seat on a royal blue pillow. Cid's mouth was wide open, he could not even blink. Then Mara smiled with so much warmth through that one tiny grin.

"Tifa, that's the girl the Turks were after two days ago," Cloud whispered into Tifa's ear.

Tifa turned her head to face Cloud.

Now Tifa wanted Piper to come to the hotel with the group now.

She is very curious about this _Mara Haines_.

Piper tapped Tifa's smooth shoulder lightly.

"I think the mad man is mute now, and I think I can see a cavity," she said to the fighter; this made Tifa burst out laughing.

Everyone turned around and glared. Now the fighter is embarrassed. Tifa really likes Piper Perez, she's strong, wise, likable, funny, and she's her own person. If Tifa had an elder sister, her name would be Piper and act just like her. Cid sat back into a stool that Tifa got for him. His heart started pounding.

_'It must be my rocket girl, it has to be_.' Cid could feel tears starting to form and a huge lump in his throat.

For once in Cid's life he had nothing to say.

* * *

"Good evening, this song that we are about to perform, is my mother's. She would sing this to me when I have nightmares, when I am sad, and sometimes she would even sing it to me when I watch her make pancakes when I was small." Mara said and then she paused for a few seconds.

Then she let out a warming giggle. She raised her hand to her mouth to stop her giggling. She then cleared her throat.

"I hope you treasure this melody as much as I do, please enjoy the show," with that, Mara started plucking the strings on the Chinese fiddle.

Then the other ladies started to do a very graceful dance to go with the music. The lights started to dim and everyone is so pumped for the show. The stage was peaceful looking, with cherry blossom petals covering the floor of the stage and paintings of landscapes. It was almost like the stage morphed into a graceful Japanese garden. It looked like heaven descended to Earth.

* * *

_Eden:_

_Take it easy_

_Lay down your head_

_We will pretend to be elves_

_My little nightingale_

_My baby girl_

_Taylor:_

_Dry your tears _

_I will hold you again _

_Full of youth _

_My love for you is pure _

_Open your heart_

_Here is a rose_

_My baby girl_

_The wolf sings along with the night sky_

_Luda:_

_My love for you is pure _

_Hearts unite _

_Lay down your head_

_I will hold you again_

_Angels watch over this gift from above_

_Peggy:_

_I pray to the Lord and thank thee_

_Take it easy _

_My baby girl _

_With a heart of gold _

_Full of youth_

_Your smile shines like the Hope Diamond_

_Keesya:_

_Kiss your nose _

_Take it easy_

_Look to the East_

_I will sing away your fears_

_Full of youth _

_I will hold you again_

_You are my shinning star_

_Max:_

_Demons beware of this melody_

_I will hold you again _

_Pretend to be superman with x-ray vision_

_My darling baby girl_

_Nikki:_

_My little nightingale_

_I will protect you_

_Kiss your nose _

_Keep this lullaby with you_

_I will be in your heart._

_The bats will watch you as you sleep_

_I love you my child_

_Mara:_

_Demons beware of this melody _

_I will hold you again _

_Here is a rose_

_The angels stay with you when I leave_

_Wolves, butterflies, bats, and __nightingales __will guide you to __happiness_

_All:_

_I will hold you again _

_My love for you is pure_

_Little butterflies form a halo_

_Mara:_

_My newborn baby_

_My love for you is pure _

_Blue eyes looking at me_

_I will hold you again_

_Father Samurai protect my child_

_Kiss your nose _

_My daughter I cherish _

_My little nightingale _

_The moon will watch over you_

* * *

Then the girls had halted not even blinking. They stood there perfectly still like statues of ancient goddess'. While Mara still plays the same beat as she slowly stops playing. After Mara placed the instrument onto her lap, a small tear drop trailed down her white cover up make up, she whipped it away with her shaking index finger and smiled. Everyone stood up and applauded to their performance.

**"THANK YOU!"** all the girls said thank you at the same time as they bowed.

Then all the girls took a bow, and went back stage.

* * *

"That girl… She couldn't be…." mumbled Cid, he couldn't take his eyes off of Mara.

Cid just sat there stunned. He didn't even notice Piper snapping her fingers in front of his face and Denzel poking his right cheek.

"Cid?" Yuffie spoke as she walked up to the pilot with a confused look in her hazel grey eyes.

Yuffie placed her small hand on his very tensed shoulder, trying to comfort him.

_'Wow, Yuffie getting along with Cid...What the crap?..._' Red XIII was shocked when the young ninja showed concern to one of her comrades.

Well there's a first time for everything.

**"MARA!"** shouted Denzel from Cloud's lap.

The gang looked at the little shaggy haired boy.

"You know her Denzel?" Cloud asked.

Denzel looked up at Cloud, and nodded.

"Soooooooooooo you know our little Mara?" asked a waitress with a orange melon color hair.

She offered some apple juice to the kids, but she got a hint that they do not trust strangers often.

"I'm Mara's study partner in med school." she said with a reassuring grin.

The waitress had ebony colored skin. Her orange melon colored hair brought out a ruby on her forehead. The red stone matched her yellow cat like eyes. When she smiled she reviled a small set of fangs, but she had a gentle vibe. Her lion like tail swinged freely as if it had a mind of it's own.

_'Hmm...a Ligertiss, I guess the fall of Shinra they can roam freely now_,' Cait Sith said in his head.

"You know Mara!" Denzel exclaimed as he jumped off Cloud's lap and smiled showing his white teeth.

The Ligertiss nodded her head.

"My name is Xena Mitchell, how 'bout I take you back stage to see her, I bet that will make her feel a lot better," she said leaning down so she is eye level with Denzel.

"You can bring your big sister with you," she said still smiling.

"I want to see her Tifa! Please, Please, Please!" he begged.

Tifa gave in; she took the young boy's hand in hers and followed Xena to the dressing rooms.

* * *

"Um... Miss?" Xena spoke, Tifa forgot to tell Xena her name.

Tifa looked at the dark skinned woman and smiled sweetly.

"My name is Tifa Lockhart," she said.

Xena smiled and looked at Denzel.

"You know Mara's birthday is next Friday, maybe you would like to draw her a nice pretty little picture?" she asked, placing her hand on his head.

"Yea! That would be a great idea!" he exclaimed.

Tifa wasn amazed, she never seen Denzel this excited before. She could tell that Denzel couldn't wait to see his old friend. Tifa smiled at Denzel, she never seen him this happy to meet someone before, he's really a shy person around strangers. This young lady must be something really special to make Denzel smile so big. Now Denzel got Tifa pumped to meet Mara Haines.

* * *

**"MARA!"** he shouted with glee as he ran to her.

Then Mara turned around to Denzel hugging her hips, she looked at him and a huge grin formed across her lightly tanned face.

"Denzel!" Mara picked the young boy up and gave him a bear hug.

Denzel started to gasp for air.

"M... Mara I… I… Can't breathe," Mara gasped and sat him on her lap.

"How have you been Denzel?" she asked.

Denzel smiled really big at her.

"I've been great," he replied with a huge grin on his face.

"Who's here with you?" Mara asked as her smile went to a frown.

"Well Tifa and Cloud adopted me," he said warmly.

Mara looked at her bare feet still wearing her kimono. She didn't know why she got so upset. Mara felt a lump in her throat and she sat Denzel on Max's lap, but everyone's sights were on Mara.

* * *

Mara hurried to the backdoor. When she opened it, she then started running to the beach. When Mara's feet touched the sand, she lifted up the kimono a little bit so she would not have to worry about falling again. The sandy blonde haired woman took a huge breath and slowly walked into the cold salty water. She just stood there for a couple minutes. Mara started to get the feeling as if she was being watch. She then began to hum her lullaby, hoping to relax her. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps in the water she turned around to her horror she was looking at Kadaj.

"Hi there cutie," he smirked as he walked to her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You look beautiful tonight Mara," he whispered into her ear.

Mara begun to tremble as she felt him touching her.

"Leave me alone." she said firmly as she stared at him.

He then tried to kiss her but she put her face against his warm chest.

"Please…. Just goes away," she mumbled.

Mara didn't have the energy to fight back this time. It's as if her life crumbled when she heard the news that Denzel's adoption. Kadaj really did not care much about other people's pain. Kadaj then lifted her chin up with his index finger he placed his lips onto hers shoving his tongue into her mouth. Then he started kissing the side of her neck. Mara wished she could yell for help, but something in her would not let her. Mara does not want to be killed like this; she always wanted to die warm in her bed in a nursing home. Then Kadaj moved up to her ear.

"You're very cute," he whispered into the sandy blonde girl's ear.

Then his hands moved down to her rib cage. Then up to her chest. He leaned up against her.

"You are very different Mara, very different," he said in a very low tone.

"You are going to save Mother," he said into her ear.

Mara's eyes widened. His body was crushing her.

"Please stop, you're hurting me," she squeaked.

Mara tried to push him off, but failed.

"Please…" she begged him.

Then Kadaj threw her down into the cold water of the ocean. Mara gasped and started coughing. Then he got on his knees and ripped her kimono so that her shoulders were bare. He took both of her wrist in one hand and the other around her waist. He pressed his lips against hers as hard as he could. He then put her legs around his hip. Mara begun to kick, splashing the water getting both of them drenched, this made Kadaj even more excited. Then he felt pain on his back, and saw dark red water. He released Mara, stood up, and turned his head to see an enraged Xena. Her fangs grew out and showed them off by snarling and hissing. Her eyes were almost looked like a pissed off lion's eyes would be. Her pointed ears twitched every second. Her claws grew and had tattered cloths and flesh.

"Well a Ligertiss this is the first time I've actually seen one before," he smirked as he gazed a an angry Xena.

Then Xena got on all fours and bolted after him, she jumped high into the air and took him to the ground. Kadaj smiled, he knew he could take her on.

"What are you smiling about," Xena demanded in a beastly voice.

Then she felt a sharp pain in her hip and gasped. Kadaj pushed her off him, placed his katana into its holding case, and walked to his bike. He turned to Mara and winked. He then drove through the dark streets. Mara saw Cait Sith, Cid, Yuffie, Cloud, Marlene, Tifa, Denzel, Piper, Eden, Red XIII, Luda, Keesya, Nikki, Taylor, Peggy, and Max running to the beach. Mara hurried up and ran to Eden. Mara whispered something into her friend's ear. Eden nodded her head, and then turned to the others.

"Please go home, Mara doesn't wish to burden you, please leave." she said to Cloud, Marlene, Tifa, Red XIII, Yuffie, and Cait Sith, Cid, Denzel, and Piper.

Piper sighed and understood the look in Mara's royal blue eyes.

"You heard them," she said in a disappointed voice.

None of them rebelled and they turned to the direction of Cid's new airship.

"Xena!" shouted Keesya the women ran to the feline waitress.

Taylor and Nikki put Xena's arms over them and carried her to the Honeybee Inn.

"Mara you should head home and rest sweetie," said Eden warmly.

Mara looked at her; she nodded and headed to the Honeybee Inn to changed. All of a sudden, she stopped and turned to Eden.

"Eden what about Xena!" she exclaimed.

"Mara you'll faint again if you heal her, last time you were in a coma for five days." she said to Mara.

"But Eden I'm stronger than I was, really I am!" Mara gave her the puppy dog eyes.

Eden is a sucker with that plea.

She sighed and nodded her head in improvement.

* * *

_"Xena, can you hear me?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Well can you?"_

_"Who is it!"_

_"A memory and a thought,"_

_"I don't understand,"_

_"I know you don't, but do you trust me?"_

_"What…"_

_"Do you?"_

_"You sound friendly, and then yes I do trust you,"_

_"You are destined to find a protector of a very special life being,"_

_"Who?"_

_"The 'String of Fate' is tied to a group of people; you must find them and stop a bigger threat, even more deadly than what happened two years ago,"_

_"Who are you really? Answer me dammit!"_

* * *

Xena eyes snapped wide open, and started to breathe very heavy and slow. She looked around the room to see her friends smiling and saw Mara on the couch panting. Xena smiled weakly at her friends. And looked up at the white ceiling.

'_Protector_?' she said in her head.

She then looked at Mara's hand to see the same mataria that Mara used to save Reno in her palm. Xena frowned and got lost in her train of thought.

_'That voice reminded me of Mara,'_ then Xena leaned back into her pillow to relax.

And she then closed her eyes.

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

**_Fo: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Craziness! Huh? Hey no playing 'One Winged Angel,' on me Veemon!_**

**_Veemon: Sorry buddy, I was trying to find Real Emotions._**

**_Fo: OH!_**

**_Veemon: Yeah…._**

**_Fo: Hey Veemon, up to some Spira Jukebox?_**

**_Veemon: Maybe later, I am hungry…. Hey! _**

**_Fo: By the way poppets that is my poem that I wrote, so help me if you steal it. Review please… Toodles_**

**_Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'Death Cab For Cutie'._**

**_Fo: You know, I really love that band. It really makes me think of P.A and how happy I was there._**


	4. Here Today, Gone Tomorrow

_**Fo: Howdy again. I do not own 'Final Fantasy VII'-**_

_**Taichi: Fo!**_

_**Fo: Yessem?**_

_**Taichi: What did you do to Sora?**_

_**Fo: Well, she called Mimi a retard, so I uh…**_

_**Taichi: You turned her into an algae eater Fo.**_

_**Fo: At least she will be actually useful!**_

_**Taichi: How so? -.-**_

_**Fo: The fish tank will be clean!**_

_**Taichi: Fo, we do not have a fish tank...**_

_**Fo: The cup will be clean!**_

_**Taichi: What am I going to do you?**_

_**Fo: Feed me asshole!**_

_**Taichi: Eat shit…..**_

_**Fo: WHAT WAS THAT?**_

_**Taichi: Hrm?**_

_**Fo: Pansy….Well anyhow I do not own 'Final Fantasy VII'... Enjoy!**_

* * *

Final Fantasy VII: Last Stand

Chapter 4: Here Today, Gone Tomorrow

* * *

"_Hello?" said a small young girl. _

_The little girl looked around the basement to see two very large capsules, she put her hand on the first one. _

_Then inside of the capsule, a larger hand was up against the glass._

_The little girl smiled. _

_Then a hand was placed on her small shoulder. _

_She looked up to see a woman with brown hair and blue eyes smiling._

_"Nightingale what are doing?" she asked with a warm smile on her face. _

_The little girl smiled back._

_"Mama I heard a voice, she told me to come down here," she said with a sweet smile on her face. _

_Her mother giggled a little bit._

_"Oh did she now?" the woman said as she looked at both capsules and smiled. _

_The little girl nodded her head._

_"Do you want to play with them?" she said with a wink._

_"Really!" the girl was so excited. _

_The brown haired woman walked to the capsules and pressed a red switch and two young men fell out of the capsules. _

_Then the little girl ran to the tallest one and smiled. _

_He looked up to the little girl and smiled._

_"What is your name little one?" he asked._

_"My name is Shelly," she said._

_"What is your name?" asked Shelly._

_"My name is Zack," he said._

_She smiled very big. __Then the little sandy blonde girl jumped up and gave him a fatal hug. _

_The brown haired woman bent down in front of a young blonde man, which he was breathing rather heavily._

_"Hello there, this is my daughter Michelle, you may call her Shelly if you like," she said with a loving smile on her face._

_He looked up at her. _

_Then a loud bang was heard. _

_The woman looked over to her daughter and frowned._

_The little girl knocked over her boss's books on his desk._

_"Shelly dear what on earth are you doing?" she called out._

_"Looking for some paper M__ama, Zack wants to draw," she said._

_"No I don't," he said. _

_Then the little girl threw a book at him, hitting the back of the head._

_He turned around to see her laughing._

_"Shelly!" Michelle pouted her lips, and looked up with teary eyes._

_"It's alright; my dad dropped me on my head a couple times when I was an infant." Zack said. _

_He gave into the child's puppy face._

_"No she needs to learn that violence is wrong." she said putting her hands on her hips._

_"Miss what is your name?" Zack asked rubbing the back of his head._

_"My name is Lu-"_

* * *

Mara opened her blue eyes and saw that she was in her bedroom. She rubbed both of her blue eyes as she looked around.

"Strange I don't remember leaving the dressing room," she said out loud.

"You didn't," Mara turned to see Vincent stepping into her sight.

"Xena!" Mara started to panic, because she did not know that Xena fully recovered.

"Your friend is safe and sound; Tifa stopped by and told me to bring you home." he said.

Mara walked to the ex Turk and looked into his red eyes.

"Is there a problem?" he murmured.

Vincent could see that Mara was deep in thought.

"You have a sad look in your eye," she said.

Vincent was caught off guard when she took his hand into hers.

Then she turned his hand around and started trailing the lines on his palm with her index finger.

"Are you going to read my palm?" he asked.

"No, I'm no good," she said with a hint of sadness.

"You have the same look in your eye as Max does when I read my letters from my dad." she said.

Vincent yanked his hand into his cloak.

"Strange, it feels like I met you when I was a lot younger." she then tried to move some strands of black hair in front of his face.

Vincent grabbed her wrist from her seeing his face. She frowned.

"Why do you feel like you don't need to live?" she asked.

Vincent snorted as he stared at her.

_'Is she an empath now?'_ he grunted in his head.

"It doesn't concern you," he turned to the doorway to see Mara's dog Vinny growling.

"Don't worry he's good with people," said Mara.

Vincent started backing up slowly.

**"VINNY BAD DOG NO GROWLING!"** she said in a loud deep voice as she pointed at him.

Then Vinny ran to his owner wagging his tail.

"Good boy," she smiled at him and patted his head.

Vincent sighed and started to walk towards the front door, but he was stopped by Mara squeezing him. She had her face buried into his back. Vincent started to tense.

"Please stay, I don't want to be alone tonight," she mumbled into the back of his red cloak.

However, Vincent heard her loud and clear.

The two of them just stood there that seemed like for hours.

"Mara why are you unhappy?" Vincent asked.

Mara gasped, she did not expect that question.

"I'm always alone," she said.

Vincent turned around, took her hand into his, and guided her to the living room where Mara sat in her hammock and he sat in the couch.

"I don't remember a lot of my childhood, I don't know who my family is or was, I wish I could be more like Denzel," she said with her knees up to her mouth as she held them.

"How so?" he asked.

She paused for a moment and smiled.

"Courage," she replied.

Vincent looked at her. He could not think of any comforting words for Mara. But why does he care for her all of a sudden?

* * *

Vincent walked to a room and saw a rather large painting, it caught his red eyes. He walked into the room and stood in front of the masterpiece. Vincent never seen something so creative in his life.

"You like it?" Mara's voice startled him.

"Did you paint this?" he asked not looking at her.

His eyes were on the canvas.

"Yes," she said as she nodded her head once.

She walked up and stood beside the ex Turk.

"This painting somehow contains my memories," she said.

"How so?" Vincent asked, Mara walked up to the large canvas.

"I remember catching butterflies in the fields," she said pointing at three purple butterflies on the canvas.

"I remember a man that always followed me, I think he was a bodyguard or something," she then touched a bat on the corner.

"I also remember my mother calling me her little nightingale," then she pointed at a nightingale beside the butterflies.

"When I was 5 years old an old man told me a fairytale about a singer befriending a wolf," she then petted a white wolf at the bottom of the canvas.

"I remember one Christmas one of my mother's co workers gave me a stuffed fox." She pointed to a fox kit next to the wolf.

"I remember somebody calling me _'little rocket'_," she then pointed at a rocket ship under the bats.

"I remember telling someone that I wanted to be as bright as the stars in the sky," she then rubbed her hand over a black patch of paint with tiny white diamonds making it look like the night sky.

"I remember having a piano teacher when I was 7," she ran her index finger over some painted piano keys above the wolf.

"I also remember a woman that was a samurai visiting my mother's boss," she then pointed to a woman with a pale white face, black hair it a high ponytail and a violet kimono holding a katana.

"And I remember sleeping in a field of daises with my mother," she said and pointed at a field of daises on the canvas.

She turned around to Vincent and smiled. Vincent then blushed. Why is his heart pounds when she is near him?

"I should be leaving," he said turning on his heel.

Mara allowed him to leave her house.

Then she turned to her painting and smiled.

Then she blushed a little as she bit the nail on her index finger.

* * *

"Mara?" said a woman.

Mara realized she must be dreaming, because everything around is so white. Mara began to worry.

"Yes?" she responded.

Then a young woman wearing a pink dress, brown boots and a red jacket came into Mara's view.

Her long brown hair that was in a high braid bounced with grace as she stepped.

Her green eyes had a comforting glow to them.

Mara felt she could trust her.

"You are so beautiful, " the woman in pink said with so much sincerity in her voice.

Mara does not really think that she was pretty, but it is always nice when someone does.

"Um, may I ask your name?" Mara asked trying to change the subject.

The other woman giggled.

She walked closer to Mara.

"My name is Aerith, I know the young man who saved you in the Honeybee Inn." she said, with a smile still on her face.

"Cloud?" Mara tilted her head to one side.

Aerith nodded her head.

"Two years ago I was killed by a man named Sephiroth, and Cloud blames himself." she said.

Then Aerith took a daisy from her basket that she was carrying, she walked over to Mara and held it up.

"Here. Your favorite, am I right?" Mara nodded her head, took the flower from her, and placed it up against her heart.

"Thank you," Mara whispered.

Then Mara sniffed the flower.

"I'll see you around Mara," said Aerith as the room started to get a lot brighter.

"Wait!" but before Mara knew it, she was sitting in the captain's chair in the '_Nirvana_'.

Mara blinked and sighed. Mara was getting real confused for the past month.

'_Was that a dream_?' she shook her head.

In addition, she looked at her left hand and noticed a daisy was between her hand and the wheel. It wasn't dream.

* * *

"Hey Captain Quinn there is a small plane heading our way!" said a young man with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes.

Then a young man about 21 years old with black hair His eyes were lime green with his bangs almost covering them up.

His long low ponytail hit the hard ground **_(Fo: Think of Yuna's hair from 'Final Fantasy X-2')_**.

His black leather shirt that went down to the top of his belly button, it made him look evil and not to be trusted.

He wore black arm warmers the only left his shoulders and fingers bare **_(Fo: Think of the 'Hot Topic' style sweaters, with two holes for each sleeve. One hole for the thumb and one for all of your fingers)._**

In addition, he wore black baggy pants, with four studded belts around his waist and one long chain that were connected to the red studded belt.

His dark tan showed that his life is the sea and the sun.

His red striped tattoo under his eyes made him even more attractive.

He tugged on his small golden hoop earring and chuckled.

He then put his hand on his ship mate's head.

"I'm bored and broke lets have some fun Seth," he said, the man named Seth grinned.

Then Captain Quinn threw his tan arms wide open.

"Ross, Keith, Alan, Wade, Scar, Todd, Luke, Yumi, Arsis, Charlie, Sam, and Cody get ready for the attack. " he shouted out as he walked up the wooden stairs.

* * *

Mara was on her way to the Forgotten City of the Ancients. Mara been going there, because the landscape is breath taking and the fact Mara feels like she needs to visit there every once in awhile. All of a sudden, a loud beeping sound was heard, she looked down at her radar and saw a large ship that was coming her way very fast. She gasped and tried to get up into the sky. But Mara failed, because two harpoons went threw each of her plane's wing. She screamed from the impact.

"Shit!" she swore.

Then the ship was twenty yards away, Mara knew she could not escape.

All she has to do is hope they have mercy.

Then Mara started to feel very dizzy.

'_Not now!_' her thoughts exclaimed.

Then she passed out on the wheel.

* * *

Mara opened her navy blue eyes.

There in the room was a young man about 22 years old, his hair was silver and he had lovely turquoise eyes.

On a table sat a man probably the same age as the silver haired boy, his hair was a dark maroon color in a in a braid that was rather long and his eyes were a royal blue.

There was also a young man maybe about 22 years old as well with long curly silver hair; she then noticed he had orange stripes on his skin like Xena's markings.

Then it hit her he is a Ligertiss, when she saw his red cat like eyes.

Mara remembered what Xena told her about race.

That the females' eyes were yellow and that the males' eyes were red.

Then she looked over to see a tanned man with short orange hair and honey colored eyes he looked about 22 years old too.

He was talking to a young man maybe 24 years old.

His hair was brown and went past his chin and he had green eyes.

Mara saw a young man about 22 years of age with bleach blonde hair and his tan skin brought out his bright blue eyes. Mara thought he looked like one of those surfer hotties in Peggy's magazines. Next to him was a man reading a novel he looked about 23 years old.

His brown hair was up in a short Mohawk and his eyes were a grayish on a table was a girl maybe 22 years old.

Her black curly hair matched her grey colored eyes lovely.

In the corner sat, a blonde man he looked like he is about 21 years old and he had dull blue eyes. Standing up beside him was a young man about 23 years old.

His hair was silver in a low ponytail and he had stunning ice blue eyes.

In addition, leaning against the bed she was laying in was a girl about 15 years old.

Her long blonde hair looked like it could hit the floor.

The teen leaned her neck back to look at Mara.

The little girl smiled kindly.

"We don't kill, we only steal," she said with a smile on her face.

Mara looked deep into her lime green eyes. In addition, sighed in relief that she will get to live another day.

They were only pirates.

Lucky for her she heard of this pirates before; their quite friendly.

* * *

"Captain, what about the girl?" asked Seth.

Quinn looked at his friend and sighed.

_'Looks like no gil for us today,' _Quinn said in his head.

Quinn knew his weakness. Gorgeous ladies.

"Lemonade," with Quinn saying that, Seth sighs.

Quinn patted Seth's back, giving him a hint to start making the lemonade.

"Let me guess we're not taking the goods," Quinn nodded.

Seth got up and started his way to the kitchen.

* * *

"So what's your name?" asked the girl.

Mara looked at her and smiled.

"Mara," she replied.

"My name is Sam!" she said.

"Nice to meet you Sam," said Mara smiling sweetly.

"Sorry about that, we weren't intending on killing you," said Quinn in the doorway.

"Oh!" Mara stood up.

"I'm Captain Quinn Hooker," he said, Mara smiled.

"If it's alright, I need to leave." Mara said, Quinn smiled.

"Not before lunch, my dear." Mara let out a nervous chuckle.

* * *

"So you wish to be a musician?" Quinn asked, Mara nodded her head.

She then took a small sip of her lemonade.

"What kind of instruments you play. " Quinn asked with his chin resting on his palm.

"Well I know how to play the Chinese fiddle, the violin, the harp, and the piano." then Mara sat her glass on the table.

"I just learned how to play the cello. I really want to learn how to play the guitar, but I don't know anyone who could teach me," she said.

Mara looked down and frowned. Mara loves music and art so much, she loves it so much that she even use to dream about it, before the bizarre dreams.

The dreams started right after she moved out of the orphanage.

"I have an older brother that used to be in a band. He was lead guitar, he was the better than anyone in our hometown." said Quinn.

Mara looked up at him.

"May I speak to him?" she asked.

Mara knew better to get your hopes high. She got them high anyway.

"Sorry, I haven't talked to my big brother for five years, three months, ten weeks, and five days," he said.

"You keep count?" Mara asked with a '_dude-you-need-therapy'_ tone in her voice.

"Yeppers!" he said in a child like manner.

Mara giggled for half a second.

"But if I do hear from him I will let you know," he said.

Mara smiled.

"Well I really need to leave, please thank your crew for repairing the '_Nirvana_'." she said with a smile, Quinn nodded his head.

"Here's my cell phone number if you need anything," Mara said as she handed a scarp piece of paper to Quinn.

Quinn smiled and accepted Mara's cell phone number.

"Take care of yourself," he said.

He sat up to put the small paper into his back pocket.

"I will, good bye," Mara waved good bye to the captain and headed to her plane.

Mara hopes to see Quinn again, she hopes they could be good friends in the near future.

Something in her heart and mind told her that Quinn attacking the '_Nirvana'_ was fate.

And that they will meet again.

* * *

"My lady, lunch is served," said a maid with blonde hair.

She blinked twice.

"My lady?" she sighed and shook her head slowly.

The maid frowned.

_'I hope you don't end up on the news again'_ she said to herself.

The green eyed maid walked up to a blue dresser with black stars painted on it.

The maid picked up a framed picture, that had a picture of a butler, cook, gardener, herself, an old man, a limo driver, a beautiful woman in her mid 40's, a heavy middle aged man, five men and one woman that looks like they could be bodyguards, a hansom young man, a young girl maybe about 13 years old and a young woman wearing a business suit. The group of people were standing in front of a colonel house that almost resembled a palace.

She smiled and placed the frame back the dresser.

"Miss Marie-Louise, did Lady Emma stuck out again?" asked a man in his late 30's.

He was the butler in the photo. Marie-Louise looked at her friend and smiled.

"Yes Mister Benson, but I think the lord is wrong for locking her away from the world," she said.

* * *

"Phew!" there stood a girl about 16 years old with, blood red hair and violet eyes.

She was pale, but her short spiky red hair brought out her freckles that blended with her skin color. She wore a white t-shirt that is so short, when the wind would blow you can she her dark blue sports bra. Her jean shorts were really short.

The bottle cap decorated belt held them up.

Just beneath her kneecap were black and white striped leg warmers. She also wore orange converse with hearts on her the shoestrings. On her right hand, she wore a fingerless brown glove, with a yellow smiley face patch in the middle. On her left wrist is a collection of rubber bracelets.

The first one has black and red stripes, the second one is red, the third one has kittens decorating it, the fourth one is yellow and said '_Shut up'_, the fifth one is white, the sixth one was tyed dyed, the seventh one is lilac and yellow, the eighth one is pink that said '_Angel_', the ninth one was blue and said '_Cutie_', the tenth one was dark blue and said '_Can you see me'_, the eleventh is red and orange, the twelfth was white that said '_Nuts'_, the thirteenth was blue and said '_Sweet_', the fourteenth one is black and said '_Aliens_' in red, the fifteenth was blue that said '_Fun_', the sixteenth was red as well, the seventeenth one was red and black that said '_Ain't, Ain't a word so I Ain't gonna use it'_, the eighteenth one was yellow, red, and pink, the nineteenth one was green, and the last one is violet, teal, and said '_Sugar'_.

"What should I do today?" she asked herself out loud.

As the teen fiddled with her metal chain that was part of her belt she looked towards bright yellow car.

"Emma!" shouted a blonde woman wearing a suit.

"Great, the '_Turkeys_' are here," Emma rolled her eyes and stood up.

"You are not supposed to leave your bedroom," said the woman.

"Elena were you a teacher's pet in high school?" she asked with a bitter tone in her voice.

The female Turk was dumbfounded.

"You can tell my brother, he can eat shit," she said and started to walk to her car with her hands behind her head.

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

_**Fo: End cannot wait for the next chapter can you?**_

**_Taichi: This chapter was named after the song by the band called 'The Ramones'._**


	5. Riders On The Storm

_**Fo: Howdy! I do not own 'Final Fantasy VII' or 'Kingdom Heart's' song 'Simple and Clean'. Ready Veemon?**_

**_Veemon: You betcha!_**

**_Fo: Sweet :)  
_**

**_Veemon: Don't forget to review :D_**

* * *

Final Fantasy VII: Last Stand

Chapter 5: Riders On The Storm

* * *

"So, Vincent what went on in that house?" asked Yuffie, with a bit of envy in her voice.

For some time now, Yuffie grew a crush on Vincent.

The ex Turk sighed and looked at the young ninja.

"For the ninth time Yuffie, absolutely nothing," said Vincent; she was getting on his nerves the entire time they been here.

Vincent wishes that the ninja would see something shiny and go poke at it, so that he could be left alone. Vincent felt a small hand on his shoulder. He thought it might have been Yuffie. However, when he saw Yuffie's puffed out face he looked over to see Mara smiling warmly. Vincent blushed a little. He is lucky that his cloak covered half of his face.

"Howdy stranger," she greeted.

Mara's hair was tied in a low braid with red ribbons. Her soft pink halter summer dress with light brown boots made Mara look like an angel. Vincent could not stop staring at her.

"You never told me your name," she said sweetly.

Vincent looked to the side, and then Mara's hands were turning his face to hers.

"Please tell me your name," her eyes were so honest, open, radiant, kind, soothing, caring, free, pure, and shy.

However, if you really look deep into her navy blue eyes, they do not look it, but Vincent could feel sorrow, grief, tears, pain, agony, anger, betrayal, regret, and loneliness. He could feel that just by looking deep into her eyes as if she had another person deep inside her.

"My name is Vincent." he said.

"Good afternoon Vincent," Mara smiled and released his face.

Then all of a sudden, Red XIII ran to the trio.

"Hurry, there's a young girl in danger in the desert!" he said while panting.

Lucky for the group Dio treats them like family, so they have access to his helicopter.

* * *

"You bitch!" hissed Emma as she threw her spiked ball at a young woman with long dirty blonde hair tied in a low braid.

She dodged the on coming ball with a back flip. She landed on her feet beside another young woman.

"Face it, you can't defeat us!" she said.

Emma collapsed to the ground.

"Dammit!" she swore, then a young woman with twin blades walked to the injured teen.

"Your life ends now," she said as she left the blade up above her head.

"Stop!" the woman looked over to see that it was Mara that shouted.

Then Yuffie ran in front of the group.

"Who the hell are you jerks?" Yuffie demanded.

The woman chuckled.

"My name is Virgo," she said bringing her twin blades to her sides.

Her hair was black that was up in a high ponytail that hit the middle of her back. Under her black bangs were onyx eyes. She was wearing tight black dress pants with black heeled boots. She also wore an open white blouse with a black shirt. In addition, on her hand was a tattoo of the number 1.

"My name is Sagittarius," said a woman holding two handguns that were pointing to the ground.

Her hair was long and dirty blonde tied in a low braid. Her eyes were green. She wore the same pants as the other woman, but with a brown gun holster. She wore black combat boots. She had on an opened white blouse with a green tube top. On her hand was a tattoo of the number 7.

"I'm Leo," said a girl with metal claws on both of her arms, which resembled Vincent's golden arm.

Her hair was blonde and was up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were orange. She wore the same black dress pants as the first two and the same blouse. Her shirt underneath was an orange t-shirt with a black paw prints in the middle. On her feet were combat boots. In addition, engraved on the metal hand was the number 2.

"My name is Cancer," said a young woman holding a metal rod.

Her hair was shaggy brown that covered her pink eyes. She wore an open white blouse with a pink baby doll shirt under it.

The same pants as her friends, but with pink stilettos.

On her hand was a tattoo of the number 3.

"I am Aries," said a woman.

She was bald with a tattoo of the number 4 on the side of her head. Her eyes were brown. Her outfit was the same as the others, expect her shirt was a brown t-shirt with a skull on the side and her shoes were combat boots. On her hands were leather gloves.

"My name is Taurus," said a girl holding a spear.

She had violet hair that went past her shoulders. Her eyes were red violet. Her outfit matched her comrades, but only thing different was her red and violet polka dotted tube top and her flip flops. On her hand was a tattoo of the number 10.

"The names Pisces," said a holding a giant boomerang.

Her hair was up in a blue Mohawk as her black bangs covered her teal eyes. She wore the same pants and blouse as her comrades. She wore four belts, blue converse and a blue green tank top with blue fishnets. On her hand was a tattoo of the number 9.

"I'm Capricorn," said a girl with a machine gun in her right hand.

Her hair was red and curled under her bronze chin. Her eyes were purple. She was wearing the same outfit as the others, but her shirt was purple, and her shoes were purple vans. On her hand was a tattoo of the number 18.

"My name is Gem," said a girl holding a staff.

She had long brown hair. With grey eyes. She wore the same outfit, but she wore a gray tank top that said _'Bad Girl'_ and she wore combat boots.

On her hand was a tattoo of the number 14.

"And I'm Ini," said a girl holding a staff.

She looked exactly like Gem, but her eyes were white.

And she wore a white tank top that said '_Good Girl'_ and wore sandals.

She had the number 15 tattooed on her hand.

"I'm Scorpio," said a girl holding a chained whip.

Her hair was a black and a little bit curly. She had red eyes. Her outfit was like the others, but she wore a red halter top underneath and black heeled boots. On her hand was a tattoo of the number 17.

"I am Aquarius," said a girl holding daggers in each hand.

She had blonde hair, which was tied in low pigtails. She had blue eyes. She wore the same outfit, with a plaid skirt over her pants, a blue bikini top and she was barefoot. She had a tattoo of the number 5 on her hand.

"And I am Libra," said a girl holding a fan.

Her hair was a light brown in a low ponytail. She had yellow eyes. Her outfit was the same as the others, but with a yellow turtleneck and brown work boots. On her hand, she had a tattoo of the number 20.

"We are the Zodiac Vixens!" said Virgo.

"This isn't your day to die, so leave!" Virgo shouted as she pointed her blade at them.

"It isn't her's either!" Mara shouted back at her.

"Everyone with the Shinra blood has to die!" shouted Cancer as she stepped up next to Virgo, then Virgo looked at back at Mara, but she did not see Mara.

She saw them same woman Cloud saw when he went to Midgar.

'_Moon?'_ she said in her head.

She blinked and noticed that she was looking at Mara. Virgo shook her head.

"We will meet again Moon." she said to Mara.

Mara gasped. With a wave of her hand, the girls ran to their motor bikes and drove off.

Then Mara started shaking and fell to her knees.

Vincent caught Mara with such speed and grace as he landed on his knee gently as Red XIII and Yuffie stood behind Vincent.

"What do you want!" she screamed.

Then she started to kick her legs.

"No I can't its wrong!" she shouted.

Then Vincent started to shake her gently.

"Mara snap out of it," he said.

Mara let out a painful scream.

"I'm not a murderer!" she screamed.

Then Mara looked up and saw a woman that looked a lot like her, but her hair was a lot shorter and her eyes were a baby blue.

She was wearing a white tank top, a pair of white hip hugging pants that had white leather laces that started from the hip and ended in the middle of her calves almost forming a corset look on both sides of her legs, her arms were covered with white hospital tape that stopped above her thin wrists, and on her other wrist was a hospital bracelet that said '_Mina Kawashima'_.

Mina's bare flawless feet made soft pats each step she took.

"Mara, fight your destiny. You are our only hope, embrace your gift. It may seem as a curse, but it is your gift." she said in a gentle voice as if she was an angel.

"I can't," Mara said weakly.

Mina knelt down on one knee.

"Inside of you is a hidden skill. You were meant to master the samurai arts, I'm going to unleash it from its slumber," she said, then she put her hand over her heart and a pale golden light emerged from her palm.

Then Mara gasped and saw that Mina vanished.

"Who was that?" Mara asked.

"Umm..Who are you talking about?" asked Yuffie.

Mara tried to stand up, but Vincent would not let her move.

"You are still weak," said Vincent.

Mara wanted to go home right now.

"I am fine!" said Mara pushing him away from her.

Then Emma limped to the gang.

"Miss, when that whore called you Moon?" Mara looked at the girl.

"You know her?" Mara asked.

"Moon was made by Hojo about 22 years ago," she said.

Everyone gasped.

"Miss, what is your name?" asked Red XIII.

Emma looked at him.

"My name is Emma Shinra," she said.

"I am Rufus Shinra's little sister," Emma smiled as the others looked at her shocked.

* * *

"My name is Emma Shinra," said Emma holding an icepack on her knee.

Yuffie gasped and ran up to her.

"Are you related to Rufus Shinra?" blurted out Yuffie.

Emma nodded her head.

"Why were those ladies trying to kill you?" asked Mara.

Emma looked at Mara. Emma frowned.

"Those bitches are my dad's biggest mistake." she hissed.

The thought of her old man sent her blood to boil.

"What do you mean?" Mara asked.

Emma started to shake. Mara sat on the floor next to Red XIII and started to pet the top of his head.

"A long time ago they were built to conquer the other towns and to kill rebels," as she spoke the group gave her their attention.

"They were called the '_Elite_'. They were cyborgs." she said, and then she looked at her knee and cleared her throat.

"There were 21 of the '_Elite_'; each of them had their own fighting skills. The last one named 21 was different. She was made with human body parts and organs. They gave her something else that the others didn't have." she stared at her knee for a minute.

"What did they gave the bot?" asked Yuffie.

Emma looked up to her.

"Freedom," she said.

Yuffie wrinkled her nose in confusing.

"Freedom? But you said that Moon and the others were Shinra's weapons that they had only one goal and that was to kill. How can a fem bot have freedom? It doesn't make any sense. You crazy! I take that back science, military, and politics are crazy! Freedom? Organs? Sephi-" Yuffie's rant was put to an end by the wise Red XIII.

"Yuffie if you weren't to busy cleaning your materia you-" before he could even finish Yuffie went the defensive.

"I was merely-" now Mara stopped Yuffie's sentence.

"Free will, that's what Moon had that the others didn't have. They gave her the most powerful thing of all. Free will. Free to think, free to make a choice, free to love, free to hate." Mara said, but as she explained to end the ninja's confused little mind her eye's were locked on Vincent for some reason.

_'Strange if I didn't know any better what Mara had just said was part of Lucrecia's thesis against androids,'_ Vincent remembered when the love of his life read her thesis to the head members of Shinra.

It was powerful. Majority agreed with her, however Hojo strongly disagreed. Vincent dismissed his thoughts and looked over at Emma.

"Please continue," Vincent said, Emma closed her eyes and continued.

"She was Sephiroth's bodyguard. He and his soldiers gave her a name. Moon. My uncle was the one who chosen the name Moon. Sephiroth fell in love with her, but Moon was confused with those feelings and in time, she started to love him and another man. During an operation at a reactor in Mt. Nibel she was killed by a demon, the rest of the files were destroyed." she said.

"How?" asked Red XIII.

"My damn father tried to erase Moon's data, and to make it as if she never was here." she said as she punched the wall leaving a large hole in the wooden wall.

Mara stood up and smiled.

"I envy you Emma," she said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Wha?" Emma gasped.

"You're so strong. If I had a father like yours, I would have ran away. Nevertheless, you stood by his side, trying to get him to stop what he was doing, because you love him. And me? I never met my father, so I search for him and my mother." she said then she walked up to Emma and gave her a hug.

Emma embraced Mara's hug and started to cry.

"You're right, I try so hard to hate him, but I can't!" she sobbed into Mara's arm.

"Don't hate, don't hate anyone," said Mara.

* * *

Twenty Minutes later, the group decided to turn in.

Emma and Yuffie shared a room. Red XIII returned to Cosmo Canyon. And hardy hardy har har Vincent and Mara had to share a room.

* * *

As Vincent lied in bed with one of his knees up and hands behind his head.

The blanket covered his feet up to his hips, exposing his skinny, yet built torso.

And his body was covered with scars. As the ex Turk watched the thunderstorm from the window above of him, he let out a sigh. Vincent enjoyed storms, because somehow it soothes him. All of a sudden, he heard a yelp. He looked over to the bed next to his to see Mara hiding under the covers. He chuckled a little bit. He closed his red eyes to drift into sleep. All of a sudden, he felt a light tap on his forehead. He opened up one eye to see Mara with the covers still over her.

"Yes?" he said.

Mara let out a gulp.

"Vincent may I sleep with you tonight?" she whispered.

Vincent's other eye fling open. He knew that she did not mean sex, but still!

Then a loud crash was heard, that sent Mara under his covers.

"Mara!" he shouted.

Mara was hugging his waist and her head was buried into his stomach.

"Please! Just for tonight!" she begged.

Vincent sighed.

"Only tonight!" he said, before he knew it, Mara moved up and laid her head on his pillow.

Then she took some of his raven locks, and put them in her mouth.

Vincent could not decide which stunned him the most. How fast she goes to sleep? Or her putting his hair into her mouth? Vincent smiled and pulled her close to him, so she wouldn't fall off of the bed. He began to play with her blonde bangs, when he heard her mumbling. He stopped and looked at her.

"Mama…Please….Don't let…Them…Take…Me..Ma..Ma" she mumbled, and then a small tear streamed down the side of her cheek.

* * *

In front of the Haunted Hotel stood a young girl wearing a violet hooded cape. She had brown hair and red eyes. She then smiled and started to walk slow.

"I found him," she said as she walked to the large door.

* * *

_"I will not let you pass!" exclaimed Moon as she stood in the cold heavy hard rain falling from the night sky._

_In front of her stood a demonic looking man with long jet black hair that went past his shoulders and his hair flew wild in the harsh rain. His skin was grey and had a large black tattoo on his chest of a black bat. His black pants were torn at the bottom of the pant legs. His large black bat like wings spread wide open, as he was trying to scare her. He had two large horns sticking out of the top of his skull. Both of his eyes were deep blood red._

_His nails were black and were long as a Ligertiss during the full moon **(Fo: The Ligertiss see the full moon as their way to hunt their prey as a beast…. Like a tiger, panther, lion, etc).**_

_As his bare feet hit the cold and rocky soil, he smiled insanely reviling a set of long sharp white fangs. Moon placed her hand above her katana's handle and took her battle stance. _

_The beast's smirk grew even bigger._

_"I will not allow that useless professor's toy ruin my master's goal!" she shouted as she unsheathed her katana and ran at the monster full speed._

_**"ARGGGHHHH!"** Moon's battle cry caused the monster to chuckle._

_She swinged her katana. She cursed, when she missed her target. His neck._

_**"Come and get me Matilda!"** he shouted at her._

_Moon let out another battle cry and charged at him again, but this time, with more speed. She brought her katana up as the blade grazed the side of his cheek._

_**"You are fast, not even a Ligertiss during the full moon could touch me."** the monster said, the tone in his demonic voice showed that he was very impressed._

_"Again and again I've told you. For the third time stop calling me Matilda, I am a cyborg. I have no family!" she cried out as she ran at him again._

_She jerked her blade in a diangle on his bare chest and then jerked her katana up in a diangle on his chest, making a bleeding 'X '. __He opened his mouth and hissed, showing off his large fangs and long lizard like tongue._

_**"You're right I killed Matilda a long time ago,"** he said._

_Then he charged at her. __Moon did not except such speed as her ninja like mask hit the earth._

_He was toying with her. She smirked, usually she is the one who is toying with her prey._

_"Tell me Charon. Why are you toying with me? You did not toy with the other cyborgs." she said with a smirk on her face._

_Charon laughed and walked up to her. He stood in front of Moon so close that she could smell the copper sent of blood. He then picked her up by her neck with one hand, but he had his grip that was loose enough so she could breathe. He brought her close enough so he would whisper in her ear._

_**"You weren't built as a true 'Elite'."** he whispered._

_Moon clenched her teeth and growled in her throat._

_**"LIES!"** she hissed._

_Moon did not want to be a broken machine. __The only thing she knew how to do was to be want she thought they built her for._

_An 'Elite'._

_She enjoyed traveling and protecting her master. She loved traveling. And she was promised by her master that she could visit every town, landscape, and resort all by herself._

_No Turks._

_No Hojo._

_No Gast._

_And no Shinra._

_All by herself, just like in the old novels she read back in Midgar about a young boy traveling the world and at the end he becomes a hero and marries a loving and beautiful princess. A whole bunch of thoughts and rage went threw her. Moon is going to take her rage on Charon! Charon smirked and laughed a little._

_**"Then why did General Sephiroth and his men gave you a name. Only you possess a name Moon. You were created for something more. And I cannot risk it."** he said with a frown._

_Moon took her dagger from the side of her leg and stabbed his chest. Moon went to punch him under his chin, but Charon caught her on coming fist. He looked at the dagger sticking out of his chest and laughed. Moon's eyes widened. All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain on her upper left thigh. Moon looked at her thigh and saw her dagger sticking out of her thigh. Moon went to reach for the small blade. __But Charon threw her on the ground hard making Moon let out an 'argh'. __He picked up her katana and walked over to her. She was struggling to stand up; he placed his bare foot on her left shoulder and pushed her back. Moon's back hit a the huge rock. She gasped after her spine hit the large stone hard. She looked up at Charon with total disgust on her face, he smirked. He placed the point of the blade on her stomach. Moon knew she won't be able to fulfill her dream of traveling. But Moon didn't mind. Just standing and watching over Sephiroth made her complete_

_**"Nothing personal Moon. You just don't belong her that's all."** he said with a smug look on his face._

_**"Any last words?"** he asked Moon._

_Moon let out a weak chuckle and looked up at the demon._

_"Yea.." Moon smirked at his question._

_"If I never was suppose to belong her. Then why am I here now?" she smirked._

_Charon's smile turned into a rageful frown._

_**"Junk is always suppose to remain in the junkyard!"** he exclaimed and then shoved Moon's own weapon into her stomach._

_Moon let out an agonizing gasp. As he pulled the blade out of her gut he dropped it and watched as Moon eyes closed as her head titled to the side. Charon noticed five girls behind him that wore the same uniform as Moon. He turned around and smirked._

_**"You machines not dead yet?"** he smirked as he watched a few of the cyborgs gather ._

_Couple of the girls were missing part of their face or an arm, that showed wires, nuts, blots, etc. __One of the girls with silver hair and silver eyes pointed her index finger at Charon and smirked._

_"Vincent," she said._

_"Vincent," she said again._

_Then the voice started to sound like Mara._

_"Vincent," she said._

_"Vincent," now the voice really did belong to Mara._

* * *

Vincent opened one of his red eyes and looked at Mara.

"What?" he mumbled.

"You were having a nightmare," she said.

Then Mara looked over on her bed and nodded.

Vincent was still half asleep to see what Mara was looking at. Vincent stretched his arms above his head. He sat up, brought his metal claw to his mouth, and yawned.

"I've been looking for you Mr. Valentine," Vincent snapped his head towards Mara's bed.

He was looking at a girl about 12 to 14 years old. She had shoulder length brown hair and her bangs covered her red eyes. She was wearing a violet hooded cape. She wore a catholic school girl uniform. And on her lap was an old fashion looking broomstick!

"The young Wutai girl down stairs is extremely rude." she said coldly.

Mara and Vincent were dumbfounded.

"Just to let you know," she finished.

She looked down at her gray skirt and frowned when she noticed a small wrinkle. The young girl brushed her skirt and smiled when her skirt was perfect.

"I bet you are wondering who I am," she said as she stared at Vincent.

When he did not answer, she sighed and put a pair of black wool gloves on and then looked at Vincent.

"My name is Hannah Davis and I'm a witch," she said not taking her sight off the ex Turk.

Mara gasped. Mara was told stories about witches when she lived in the orphanage.

They change young girls into toads and young boys into squirrels.

Then she makes a toad and squirrel stew.

"Please don't turn me into a toad!" she screeched.

Hannah looked at her with a '_what-kind-of-drugs-are-you-on' _ look.

"That's just a stupid story adults will tell an over hyperactive child, so they would shut up." she hissed.

Mara sighed in relief.

"That's a good thing that it's a fairy tale. Huh?" Mara blushed.

Man, did Mara embarrassed herself.

"Vincent, Chaos keeps sending you nightmares for the past three weeks, am I right?" Hannah asked.

Vincent gasped.

'_How the hell does this brat know about Chaos_!' he asked himself.

Vincent always had nightmares. But Chaos isn't the one to be blame, nor the other three demons that dwell inside his body.

**'_Because Valentine she's no ordinary teenage witch or pretend one either_,'** Vincent's eyes widened.

He knew that voice belonged to Chaos, and why does Chaos sound a little frighten?

'_Chaos_!' he said in his head.

Then he heard a hideous laughter that turns Vincent's stomach into knots.

Vincent started to feel real dizzy, then all of a sudden he faints and lands face first on the hard wooden floor.

"Vincent!" shouted Mara as she raced to him.

Mara's hand was inches away from Vincent's shoulder.

"Wait Mara! Don't touch him!" Hannah shouted as she jumped off of the bed.

But Mara 's hand already touched Vincent's shoulder blade.

Then Mara let out a painful screech.

She felt like some one is stabbing her with lighting bolts.

Then everything went black.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: Yeah! Toodles!**_

**_Veemon: This chapter was named after the song by 'The Doors'._**


	6. Heart Of Glass

**_Fo: Hello bitches! I do not own 'Final Fantasy VII'.  
_**

* * *

Final Fantasy VII: Last Stand

Chapter 6: Heart of Glass

* * *

_Mara's POV_

* * *

"Michelle… Wake up," I hear.

This voice sounds so warm and yet so familiar. I open my eyes and noticed that I was on my stomach. I sit up and look around to see if Vincent is with me. There is no light at all. Am I dead? Or am I dreaming? I hate being confused.

"Michelle, you've got to find Vincent," said the same voice.

I stand up and start walking for only God knows where.

"Why are you calling me Michelle?" I asked.

I waited for an answer, but the voice did not respond.

"My name is Mara!" I screamed in frustration.

Then I closed my eyes hoping when I open them it is nothing, but a bad dream. When I did, I notice I was standing in a hospital room. There on the bed was a young woman, maybe in her mid 30's. She had long brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail.

Her hair had no shine and was a little messy.

"Are you the one that called me Michelle?" I asked in a soft voice.

The woman giggled a little and turned around to look at me. I gasped. She looked very sick.

However, her eyes were blue and shined with love and hope.

"My name is Lucercia," she said ignoring my question.

Then she smiled at me.

_'We have the same smile,_' I said to myself.

I blink my eyes.

"Please go find Vincent," she said.

She sounded sad and worried. I walk up to the bed and sat on it next to her. She smiled at me.

"Where am I?" I asked as I smiled back at Lucercia.

Lucercia frowned.

"You are in Vincent's sub conscious." she said.

I gasped.

"What?" I mumbled as I stared at my knees.

"There's no time to explain, Mara. Go find Vincent!" she said.

I nodded my head and got up and walked to the door and stopped.

"Lucercia. Last night when Vincent was dreaming. He had a nightmare. In his nightmare he said '_It's my fault she died'_." I said as I played with my bow on my arm.

Lucercia did not respond.

"Are you the girl he was talking about?" I asked.

"Yes, please you must find Vincent, before they do," she responded.

I turned the doorknob and left Lucercia.

* * *

"She kind of looks like me a little bit. But she is way more pretty than I am. Maybe she was a model or an actress?" I said out loud.

As I was walking threw the darkness I spot Vincent with a gun under his chin. I began to panic.

'_Is he going to commit suicide_?' said my thoughts.

I started to run to Vincent.

**"VINCENT!"** I screamed.

I could feel fresh tears forming.

He ignored me.

I yelled his name repeatedly. Then I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his waist. I started crying into his back.

"Please! Do not do it! She would hate you if you do that! Don't you care about your friends?" I screamed threw sobs.

Then I took my hands, formed a fist, and started pounding both of my fists into his back as I cried. I heard the gun hit the floor. Vincent turned around and I looked into his red eyes. I never felt so much anger and hate in my whole life.

"Why do you care?" he hissed.

Then I slapped him hard across the face.

"What makes you think that killing yourself will make your pain go away?" I shouted at him.

I noticed his eyes turned from sorrow into rage. But I wasn't afraid.

**"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME THAT I CAN OR CANNOT TAKE MY OWN LIFE!"** he shouted at me.

I did not even flinch; I was too pissed off to be scared.

"Can't you see that I'm a monster? If you do care about my well being let me rest in peace!" Vincent continued.

I know something bad happened to him, and I want to know!

"So any one with guilt and regret are monsters?" I snapped.

"You would never know the meaning of those terms. You have a perfect life!" he said.

I felt the tears stream even more.

"Really?" I mumbled.

Then I shoved him making him stumble a little.

"Try having no memory of your childhood. Not knowing the love and warmth of a father and a mother. Try living in a mental hospital for 2 years. Try living through life without knowing who your family is. I want you to try to smile and laugh when your friends want to know more about your family. Read one letter once a month from your father that is looking for you. He could be a killer wanting to rape me for all I know. However, it gives me hope that someone is looking for me. Try being me! Try putting on a false smile everyday, so you can make your friends think you are okay! Dammit Vincent you are not the only you thinks about killing yourself! When I was 13 years old, I tried to overdose myself. You know what stopped me Vincent. My friends at the orphanage did! I thought about the love they have for me!" I shouted.

Vincent just stood there looking into my eyes. Then I looked down and closed my eyes. I clenched my fist and let the tears fall.

Then I heard a '_hmp_'.

"You **BASTARD**!" I screamed as I fell into his chest.

Then I started pounding him with the side of my fist.

"Selfish Bastard!" I cried repeatedly.

"Mara, why do you stop me?" he asked softly without moving.

"Because I'm your friend," I stated.

Then I heard someone clapping.

The both of us looked to see a very dark colored demon with bat like wings smiling at us_** (Fo: I am changing Vincent's demons appearance to 'Dirge Of Cerberus' mode baby!).**_

**"_Valentine, I see you have a friend with you_,"** he said.

When he spoke, he gave me chills. He started to come closer. Vincent stood in front of me with his arm out in defense.

**"_She's very attractive, maybe more attractive than Lucercia_?"** this beast was taunting Vincent.

I could hear him curse and growl.

'_This must be Chaos,'_ I thought.

"Leave her out of this Chaos, she doesn't mean anything to me!" after Vincent said that, I felt like I had my heart had been torn out.

**"_Really? Are you sure_?"** Chaos spoked again.

Then I pushed Vincent's arm out of my way and charged at Chaos.

"Leave him alone!" I shout.

Chaos then grabbed my arm and lifted me so my feet were barely touching the ground.

**"_Didn't you hear him? You mean nothing to Valentine. Why are you defending him_?"** he said while he laughs at me.

I look straight into his blood red eyes. I then smile.

"Because, that's what I do, I do defend people when they are being pushed around, in 6 months I'll be healing injured and sick people at a hospital, and I help others find thier way …" I said with pride in my tone.

He chuckled.

"And," I started as my smile turned into a frown.

**"_And_?"** now he is mocking me.

"**YOU'RE WEAK**!" I screamed.

He dropped me as I landed on my butt with a '_thud_'.

I stand up and slap him across his face. He did not even budge. He then looked over at Vincent and grinned.

**"_History is about to repeat itself_,"** he said as he turns around.

Vincent growled as he gazed at Chaos.

**"_Time for you to leave Valentine."_** he said with a smirk.

As Chaos vanished I started to feel myself getting dizzy. Then everything went black.

* * *

_End of Mara's POV_

* * *

Vincent's red eyes fluttered open and the first person he saw when he woke up was Hannah.

Hannah sighed in relief.

Behind her were Yuffie and Emma. Vincent noticed he was lying on his stomach on the wooden floor.

He sat up and placed the palm of his metal claw against his forehead.

"You okay Vinnie?" exclaimed Yuffie as she cupped his face with her hands.

Vincent gave Yuffie the '_get-the-hell-away-from-me'_ look.

Hannah sighed and pushed Yuffie aside, causing the ninja to fall over.

Yuffie glared at Hannah, Hannah rolled her eyes and slapped Vincent across your face. Vincent didn't show any emotions when the young witch slapped him.

"Why did you just hit me?" he asked in his monotone voice.

Hannah shook her head.

"You need to learn how to control those pests in your head!" Hannah scowled as she pointed at Vincent's head with her index finger.

Vincent let out a _'hmp'_.

"You are basically like a young Ligertiss. Get some blasted self control!" she hissed.

Vincent looked down. Vincent knew she could never understand.

'_It's not that easy_,' he said in his head as he gazed at the hard floor.

'_That's why I'm here_,' Vincent's blood red eyes widened when he heard Hannah's voice in his head.

His gaze went from the floor and changed to Hannah's gaze.

_'Vincent, I can help you control Chaos, Hellmasker, Galian Beast, and Death Gigas. All you have to do is accept my offer_,' she finished.

Vincent looked at the young witch and nodded his head.

'_Good choice,'_ she said telepathically with a pleased smile.

Mara groaned as she sat up holding her head in her palm, Emma held onto her shoulders as she sat up.

"Mara you okay? You've been out for awhile now." Emma said.

Mara looked at the young tomboy and smiled.

"I'm alright," Mara, answered.

Mara stood up and smiled at everyone, except Vincent.

"I should be going now, I have a birthday party to attend to." she said firmly with a fake smile.

Mara picked up her belongings and headed off to '_Nirvana'_.

* * *

On an island southeast of Junon is an orphanage called the '_Hope Orphanage'_.

A group of nuns runs it. 9 nuns, 2 priests, 1 doctor, 2 nurses, 3 cooks, 8 housekeepers, 7 guards, 12 little boys, and 12 little girls live on this island. Mara lived here once.

A nun name Sister Virginia receives letters from Mara's '_father'_ and mails them to Mara.

Sister Virginia is 39 years old. She has long wavy strawberry blonde hair and olive green eyes. She made a surprise party for Mara with everybody's help. All the preparations were finished. Even all the guest that Sister Virginia had sent invitations to are here. Peggy, Taylor, Max, Nikki, Eden, Luda, Keesya, Sam, Quinn, and Xena were some of the guest. Sister Virginia had to talk to a traveling priest named Henry Scott. Sister Virginia sat in her office as she greeted a very tall man in.

He looked about 38 years old, but he's actully 59 years and he became a SOLDIER at the age of 11.

It was also rumored that General Seprius Jovaisht asked Henry in person.

Henry had thick shoulder length silver hair.

He wore a leather black hat **_(Fo: Think of Alucard's hat from Hellsing.)_**.

His eyes were hazel with a tint of Mako green in them.

He wore a leather trench coat with a black dress shirt and a navy blue vest underneath.

He wore black dress pants and black boots.

And he wore white gloves with a black cross on each glove.

"I thank you for coming Mr. Scott," thanked Sister Virginia, as she looked at the holy gentleman in front of her.

Henry nodded his head and cleared his throat.

"Anything for an old friend," he said in a grungy like voice.

Sister Virginia giggled and nodded her head. Sister Virginia and Henry Scott go way back. They both attended the same church and were both orphans on this island. She looks up to Henry like a big brother.

"We should hurry outside. Mara should arrive here any minute now," said Sister Virginia with a small smile on her face.

Henry smiled, and then turned around on his heel with his friend behind him.

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

_**Fo: Teehee! Taichi likes little boys!**_

_**Taichi: You are so immature…**_

_**Fo: 'am not!**_

_**Taichi: Go play in traffic**_

_**Fo: SHUT UP!**_

_**Veemon: This chapter was named after the song by the band called 'Blondie'. **_


	7. The Gift

_**Fo: Howdy chums! I do not own 'Final Fantasy VII' or the band 'Seether's' 'The Gift' which is a very good song. Washu let us read ^^**_

_**Washu: All right! You viewers know the drill. Read and review!**__**  
**_

* * *

Final Fantasy VII: Last Stand

Chapter 7: The Gift

* * *

Mara stepped onto the white sandy beach and waved to a group of people in a meadow. Mara saw Xena coming into view.

She was so happy that Xena had made it to her party.

Then Xena ran up to Mara and gave her a big hug.

"Happy birthday Mara!" she greeted.

Mara giggled and squeezed her friend.

"Hello Xena! I can't believe everyone is here!" Mara said with a huge smile on her face.

Mara looked over at the guest with a big grin gracing her lips.

She saw Sister Virginia and the other nuns **_(Fo: I did the nuns for you Pammers! Lub ya!)_**, they were setting up four long brown tables.

Then Mara looked over at the priest, a couple of them were cooking hot dogs and hamburgers on the grill and the rest were setting up a baby pool.

She then looked over to see the rest of the staff, except the cook, putting up decorations.

Mara looked over at the cook FiFi putting finishing touches on her large cake. Mara then looked over at the children. Will, Teddy, Samuel, Colten, Chad, Sean, Stanley, Robert, Sunny, Victor, Al, Mason, Susie, Ashley, Yuma, Yolie, Ruby, Pam, Faye, Tina, Ryoko, Falling Rain, Nancy, and Kim were playing with a few balloons. And she then saw her new friends. Captain Quinn Hooker was sitting under a tree flipping threw a black CD holder.

Sam, Quinn's little sister was setting up the gift table under a crab apple tree that was the closets to the woods.

She then looked over to see Eden and Nikki setting up the food table.

Then she saw Luda, Peggy, and Max laying out blankets onto the green grass.

She then saw Taylor lying on a beach towel getting a tan.

Then she saw Keesya behind a DJ system flipping threw records.

'_Keesya! Thank you for being my DJ for my party_,' Mara thanked mentally as she stared at her friend.

Mara brought her attention to her feline pal and giggled lightly.

"Mara how about I give you an 18 year old make over!" Xena said.

Mara laughed nervously.

"Oh! I am not going to make you look like a porn star or a clown," Xena said with a defense tone.

"Promise!" Mara said as she held up a pinky with a smile.

Xena nodded her head, brought her pinky up, and wrapped it around Mara's pinky.

"Promise!" Xena giggled.

Then Mara jumped on Xena's back.

"Let me guess you want a piggy back ride?" Xena asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yep!" Mara chirped.

Then Mara pointed an index finger towards the large castle like building.

**"CHARGE!"** she shouted.

Xena giggled and jogged towards their destination.

* * *

At least 30 minutes later Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Marlene, Denzel, Piper, Yuffie, Red XIII, Vincent, Hannah, Emma, Reeve **_(Fo: In person!)_**, and Cid arrived on the island where Mara's birthday party is being held.

When the gang stepped on the healthy green grass, they all gasped.

The whole island was perfect.

Green grass, clear water, blue sky, and lush trees. It looked like a fairy tale setting almost.

Then Cloud noticed Eden and Sister Virginia walking towards them.

Eden smiled when she saw Denzel waving at her and the nun.

Sister Virginia smiled at them all and walked up to Cid.

Cid blinked twice and smiled.

"Virginia! Long time no see!" he exclaimed giving the nun a big bear hug.

Sister Virginia laughed and hugged him.

"Mr. Highwind I'm very happy you made it," she said as Cid released her.

Then Denzel ran and hugged Sister Virginia.

The nun looked down at the young boy and smiled.

"Denzel! How have you been?" she asked.

Denzel looked up at her and smiled.

"Great!" he answered.

Sister Virginia looked at the group and smiled kindly.

"Cid and I have to talk. Please go enjoy yourselves with the other guests." she said as she pointed at the guest in the meadow.

The group nodded there heads and left the pilot and the nun.

Sister Virginia smiled.

"Cid. I believe it is time for Mara to receive her first gift," the nun said.

A small tear streamed down her cheek as her smile grew. Cid gasped and nodded his head.

* * *

Keesya threw a _'Seether'_ CD into her stereo and turned up the volume as she felt Xena tapping her bare shoulder.

"Remember which track?" Xena asked her softly.

"Yes," said Keesya as she nodded her head and pressed a few buttons.

All of a sudden, an acoustic guitar started to play slowly.

* * *

_Hold me now I need to feel relief_

_Like I never wanted anything_

_I suppose I'll let this go and find a reason I'll hold on to_

* * *

"Cid," Sister Virginia said quietly.

Cid looked at her.

"Yea?" he responded.

"She doesn't know her real name," the nun said softly.

Cid sighed and smiled sadly.

"I expected she wouldn't," he said almost in a whisper.

Sister Virginia didn't hear what Cid had said.

* * *

_I'm so ashamed of defeat_

_And I'm out of reason to believe in me _

_I'm out of trying to get by_

* * *

Inside the church Mara looked at herself in the large mirror and smiled. Mara was wearing a light baby blue summer dress.

The dress passed her knee and had thin straps that held it up.

It had small white butterflies decorating the end of the dress. She had a pale pink pearl necklace that went past her collarbone and a small sliver cross necklace.

On her feet were matching blue dress shoes that wrapped around her leg and formed a bow under her knee _**(Fo: Think of Lucia's shoes from 'Shadow Hearts: Convent'. Play it!)**_.

Her hair was in a high ponytail tied with a matching blue ribbon and had small white butterfly earrings. In addition, she had silver eye shadow and soft shiny pink lip gloss. Mara twirled around and giggled at her reflection.

"Well I better get down there." she said out loud.

* * *

_I'm so afraid of the gift you give me_

* * *

'_I wonder what they got me_,' Mara said in her head as she walked down the stone staircase.

* * *

_I don't belong here and I'm not well_

* * *

"She has your eyes," Sister Virginia said as Cid and she walked to a tree with a tire swing.

Cid smiled a little bit.

* * *

_I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living_

_Right on the wrong side of it all_

_I can't face myself when I wake up _

_And look inside a mirror _

_I'm so ashamed of that thing_

* * *

When Mara walked outside Eden took her hand and smiled.

"Mara come with me," she whispered.

Mara's heart began to beat fast.

"Why?" Mara squeaked.

"The gift you always wished for," Eden said softly as she hugged her friend.

Mara felt a lump in her throat and felt goosebumps on her arms.

"Okay," she mumbled.

Eden held Mara's hand **_(Fo: Friends! Like a support hand holding! Sick pervy boys! EW!)_**, as they walked away from the church.

* * *

_I suppose I'll let it go _

_Until I have something more to say for me_

_I'm so afraid of defeat _

_And I'm out of reason to believe in me _

_I'm out of trying to defy_

* * *

"Ready Cid?" Sister Virginia asked.

Cid nodded his head.

The nun gave Cid a hug and then she felt a tear hitting the side of her head.

'_She would be proud Cid_,' Sister Virginia said mentally as she stared at the clear blue sky with a smile on her face.

* * *

_I'm so afraid of the gift you give me_

* * *

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw Eden and Mara walking hand and hand.

As _'Seether's'_ '_The Gift'_ played Keesya knew she was going to cry.

* * *

_I don't belong here and I'm not well_

* * *

Eden lets go of Mara's hand, walked towards Taylor, and stood next to her. Mara looked over at her friend and gasped.

'_Eden? She is crying! And smiling_?' Mara said in her head.

Then Mara saw Sister Virginia walking up to her.

The nun also had tears and a smile.

"Mara…Happy Birthday," she said quietly.

Mara gasped.

* * *

_I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living_

_Right on the wrong side of it all_

* * *

Mara's thoughts were stopped when she saw a man with the same sandy blonde hair and the same navy blue eyes same as hers. Mara's heart started to beat faster.

The older man stared at Mara with '_awe_'.

* * *

_Hold me now I need to feel complete _

_Like I matter to the one I need_

* * *

"Rocket Girl?" Said Cid in a soft voice.

Mara gasped.

'_The letters! He called me that in every letter! It has to be him!'_ she said in her head as she gazed at Cid.

In the letters Mara remembered her '_father_' saying that he had giving her the nickname '_rocket girl_' when she was 2 years old.

Sister Virginia placed a hand on her shoulder. Mara looked at the nun.

"Mara this is your father. Cid Highwind," she whispered into Mara's ear.

Mara gasped and blinked twice as she looked over at Cid.

* * *

_I'm so afraid of the gift you give me_

* * *

"Mara…." said Cid.

Mara's face looked like she just saw her loved one dieing.

"Papa?" she whispered.

She then started to shake and then ran towards Cid.

**"PAPA!"** she screams as she throws herself into her father's arms.

'_Is this a dream?_' Mara asked herself in her head.

'_Michelle,_' Cid said to Mara mentally.

* * *

_I don't belong here and I'm not well_

* * *

Cid could not hold back his tears anymore as he holds his long lost daughter.

The both of them cried in each other's embrace.

"Papa! Papa!" Mara sobs into his shoulder as he holds her up.

"Mara! My little rocket girl!" he says as he rubs the back of her head.

* * *

_I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living _

_Right on the wrong side of it all_

* * *

_'I am happy for you Cid and you too Mara,'_ Cloud says in his head as he smiled at his old pilot friend Cid and Mara.

Reeve puts a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder as she cries into her palms.

"Mara finally found her father, I'm so happy for you Mara!" Emma mumbled.

Tifa had a small teardrop sliding down her cheek.

Barret's face was covered in tears. Marlene hugged her father's leg.

"Now Mara and Mr. Highwind can be happy!" Marlene said out loud.

Red XIII smiled at Mara and Cid. Quinn smiled as he hugged Sam as she sobbed in his chest.

"Happy birthday Mara," Sam mumbled.

Piper held a handkerchief on her eye as she stared at Cid and Mara. Denzel hugged Mara's dog Vinny.

"See that boy? Mara, Cid, and you are a family!" he said to the canine.

Yuffie grinned. Hannah smiled warmly at father and daughter. Eden smiled at her young friend and whipped a teardrop away with her thumb.

Taylor laughed warmly as tears poured from her eyes.

Peggy hugged Luda as they both cried. Max smiled at her friend.

'_Congrats Mara. Maybe if I hope and pray as hard as you did maybe I'll forgive my dad someday_,' Max said in her head.

Xena cried on Keesya's shoulder and Keesya smiled as she watched Mara and Cid.

Nikki smiled and held a little Indian girl's dark tan hand **_(Fo: That is Falling Rain!)_**.

Vincent did not show any emotions.

Sister Virginia smiled and did not bother to whip her tears away.

Next to her was Henry. Henry only nodded his head and smiled. And the rest of the guest smiled at Cid and Mara. Mara wished for finding her father on every one of her birthdays. And now Mara's wish came true.

* * *

_Now I'm ashamed of this_

_I am so ashamed of this _

_Now I'm so ashamed of me _

_I am so ashamed of me..._

* * *

Cid held his daughter as if she was going away forever. Cid looks up at the sky with teary eyes.

_'Lu….She looks like you!'_ he said in his head and smiles at the clouds.

Cid had finally found his daughter and Mara had finally found her father.

This day couldn't get any better.

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

_**Fo: Aww! Tear! I love it! O.o… By the way you want to see the staff argue. I knew you would!**_

**_Taichi: This chapter sucked..._**_**  
**_

_**Fo:….Um see you guys next chapter... Bye…**_

**_Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by the band 'Seether'._**


	8. The End With You

**_Fo: So, its been awhile ..Here is the next chapter!_**

**_Taichi: Bitch..._**

**_Fo: You gotta a problem?_**

**_Taichi: Yeah...You bitch!_**

**_Fo: Up yours!_**

**_Taichi: Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?_**

**_Fo: As a matter of fact I do._**

* * *

Final Fantasy VII: Last Stand

Chapter 8: The End With You

* * *

Mara had just finished unwrapping her gifts, it seemed like hours with Cid and Mara talking to each other.

_'I'm very happy for them both that they have found each other. Mara is a very beautiful young lady, with her long bouncy blonde hair, her natural tanned skin that flattered her navy blue eyes_.' Cloud said to himself as he gazed at father and daughter.

Cloud knew he saw Mara somewhere, before he saved her at the Honeybee Inn. It was Before Tifa, Red XIII, Barret, Aerith, and himself escaped from Midgar.

There in Hojo's lab he saw a file of a 13 year old girl that looked just like Mara.

"I'll be right back Daddy," Mara said to Cid.

Cid frowned.

"But Mara we have a lot to talk about," Cid said pleading her to stay, Mara shook her head.

"I will be right back. I promise!" she said with a smile on her face.

Cid smiled and nodded his head. She got up from her seat on the picnic table and made her way to Cloud.

"Hey Cloud, come with me!" said Mara.

Cloud looked over too Mara's smiling face. Cloud blushed a little, Mara seemed to notice this and begins to giggle.

"What?" Cloud blushes even more.

"I'm not going to make out with you silly," Mara says while giggling.

"Come with me to that big oak tree with the tire swing and tree house over there." she said pointing at a lonely tree in the middle of a meadow covered with daisies.

"Not to be rude or anything. But why?" Cloud asked, Mara gives him a wink.

"It's a surprise sir!" with that Mara begins to skip to the big oak tree.

Cloud feels a womanly hand on his shoulder he looks to see whose hand it belongs to.

"Go to her, Broody," said Xena with a big grin her face.

Cloud was baffled by the name, '_Broody_'.

"Broody?" he responded.

"Yes, Broody! Go to Mara it will break her heart if you blow her off, besides she made you something." the feline lady said to Cloud.

Cloud sighs and smiles and looks at Xena.

"Let me get something first okay?" Xena nods her head and makes her way back to the guest .

Xena looks back at the big oak tree and smiles as she watches Mara swing on the big tire.

* * *

Mara starts to hum to herself as she swings on the big black tire sing and stops.

_'Cloud, where are you_?' she asked herself, then she hears foot steps.

"Sorry it took so long Mara," Mara turns around and smiles.

"That's alright, Cloud," Mara starts to get off the tire swing when all of a sudden her foot gets stuck.

And does a face plant into the grass and makes the funniest sound, Cloud couldn't help but laugh.

"Dammit, that hurt," she mumbled, Mara notices that Cloud is still laughing, she turns to him and shoots him a death glare.

"You jerk! Why are you laughing? I hurt myself you know!" Cid's traits made it even more funny and he laughs even harder.

* * *

Back at the party Tifa isn't a very happy camper.

"Look at her flirting with Cloud!" she shouts, Xena notices that Tifa is about to walk up there.

Xena walks up to Tifa and sits her down.

"Look I don't know your relationship with Broody over there is, but leave them alone, okay?" what Xena said must have pissed her off, because Tifa looks even more upset than she was a minute ago.

Tifa shoots Xena a nasty look.

**"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL DO THAT!?"** Xena sighs and shakes her head.

Xena crosses her arms and looks Tifa dead in the eyes.

"Listen! Mara rarely gets any male attention asides old geezers and little boys...And asides he saved her a couple of times-"

**"SO!?"** Tifa interrupted.

"So...Mara is showing her thanks..Trust me Mara is no home wrecker," after Xena explained it to Tifa, she let out a sigh and crossed her arm.

"Fine!" Tifa spatted out and Xena rolled her eyes at Tifa's immature attitude.

* * *

"Mara, why did you bring me up here?" asked Cloud, Mara blushed.

"This," Mara gave Cloud a small kiss on the cheek, Cloud is a little bit confused with her action.

"I thought you said you weren't going to make out with me." Mara giggled at this.

"When does a thank you kiss turn into making out, haha," Cloud blushed in embarrassment.

"That was for saving me the first time," she said, then Mara tied something around Cloud's neck.

He looked at the trinket around his neck. It was a hand woven necklace with two blue rocks woven into it and sandwiched a small black feather in the middle.

"Did you make this Mara?" he asked, amazed by the necklace around his neck.

Mara smiles and nods her head.

"Do you like it, Cloud?" she asked.

"I like it very much. Thank you!" he said.

"I've also have something for you, Mara," he said with a smile.

"Oh! Whatcha got for me, Cloud!?" Mara for some reason calms him, when he's around her he has no worries.

Then again maybe she has that effect on people.

Even Barrett and Cid seems more relaxed when Mara is around.

"Close your eyes Mara," Mara obeys Cloud's order to close her eyes.

"Now hold out your hands," he said.

"Okay," Mara holds out both of her hands.

She feels something solid, long, and slightly heavy in her hands.

"Now open them," said Cloud, Mara opens her right eye first then her left soon afterward.

"A stick?" she joked.

In Mara's hand was a katana, the sheath had navy blue cherry blossoms designs, with black lace covering the handle.

"My sensei's katana," he said.

Mara looked at the katana and smiled. Mara jumped up and gave Cloud a hug.

"You are a strange one, Cloud," she said and smiled at him.

* * *

"Damn phone," Reno cursed as he looked at the screen that said the batteries had just died.

"Rude! How long are we suppose to watch this girl?" he asked the bald man.

Rude just ignored Reno's whining as he gazed threw his black shades at Piper the entire time from a distant.

* * *

As everyone was leaving the island only Cloud and Mara remain at the tree house. Mara kept looking out the window and this caught Cloud's attention.

"Is something wrong?" he asked not taking his blue eyes off Mara.

"Something _is_ wrong, I don't hear any of the birds," she said still staring out the window.

Cloud walked up behind her and he too began to stare out the window.

"You're right, something is wrong," he said.

"Cloud, I think I hear screaming," Mara said as see looks up at Cloud.

"I think we should head back," he said, just before Mara was about to climb down the latter Cloud grabbed her arm.

"Take this," Cloud said handing her the katana.

Mara takes the blade and looks at Cloud.

"Cloud, I don't know how to use a katana!" Cloud smiled.

"I have faith in you," he said softly.

Mara frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Your faith sucks." she said and climbed down the ladder.

Cloud chuckled a bit and followed her down the ladder. When he had gotten down he saw Mara running to the orphanage.

**"MARA!"** Cloud shouted as he was chasing after.

As they both got down the hill Cloud hurried up and grabbed Mara's arm and then he spun her around.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" he shouted at her, he then gazed into her eyes.

"Cloud, I can feel their pain, they need me!" Mara said threw tears.

Cloud lets go of her arm and they both ran towards the orphanage.

* * *

When they arrived all they saw were bodies of dead children, then Mara collapsed to the ground in tears and begins to scream.

"Mara..." Cloud said softly as he kneels down to comfort her.

"Listen.... Whoever done this is still out there looking for any survivors, we have to find the ones who did this and stop them," he whispered into her ear.

"Cloud when we find who did this.... I'm gonna be the one who stops them," she said with malice in her voice.

"Lets find the person who did this before they find us," said Cloud as he helped Mara to her feet.

"Couldn't agree with you more," said a familiar voice, Cloud and Mara turned around to see that it was Reno.

Mara stared at Reno with so much anger, all of a sudden Mara lets out a grunt and Reno was sent flying into a tree. Cloud looked at Mara with a stunned look on his face.

"What the hell was that!?" Reno shouted.

Mara's glare didn't leave Reno. Mara started to walk towards him.

**"MONSTER!"** Mara screamed at Reno.

As Reno was standing up Mara swung her arm and Reno was thrown into a picnic table. Cloud then grabs both of her arms.

"Mara! Reno maybe at a lot of things, this-- what happened here is below the Turks." Cloud said trying to calm Mara down, then Mara's glare turned to Cloud himself.

"You dare get in my way?" she said, but there was something different about her voice.

It was babyish and it sounded evil.

Then suddenly Mara shakes her head.

"We need to help the others," Mara said with her normal sweet voice, Cloud looks at Mara with a confused expression.

"After we are done here we need to talk," Cloud said in a very stern voice keeping a serious look.

Mara ignored Cloud and begun to walk over the bodies of dead children.

"Dude, she is fucked up," Reno said as he rubes the back of his head, Cloud just rolled his blue eyes.

* * *

As Mara walks threw the orphanage she started to hear male voices as she walks up the stairwell. As Mara peeked over the corner to see if anybody was around she let out a deep sigh and started to work her way to a room where she heard the voices. Mara placed her ear to the door and listened in, however she couldn't make out what they were saying, so Mara decides to crack the door just a bit, sadly she dropped the katana in her hand and it made a loud clank.

Then suddenly the door swings wide open.

There, standing in the entrance is Kadaj.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Kadaj said with a smirk.

Mara felt instant fear when she saw it was Kadaj. Mara hurried up and grabbed the katana and started to run leaving Kadaj behind, Yazoo walked up behind Kadaj.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Yazoo asked his brother, Kadaj smirked.

"I'll give her a five second head start," said Kadaj as he watched Mara run down the hall.

* * *

As Mara runs down the stairwell she looks back for a second and she bumps into something solid.

"Mara are you alright?" asked Cid.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" she asked, Cid shakes his head and looks at his daughter.

"We got to get you of here, Mara." Cid said taking Mara's hand as they began to reach the exit.

"Dad, I can t leave!" Mara protested as she tried to get loose from her father's grip.

"I am sorry princess," Cid said throwing Mara over his shoulders.

Mara kept kicking and screaming as Cid made his way outside.

"**DAD!** I have to stay!" she screamed.

As Cid was making his way to find Cloud he heard clapping, he turned around to see Kadaj.

"That's right _Daddy_ she has to stay.." Kadaj said as he walked outside, Cid sits Mara softly on her feet and picks up his spear.

"Mara go find Cloud!" Cid yells to his daughter.

"I'm not leaving you!" Mara shouts.

"Mara! Find Cloud!" he repeats.

Then out of no where Loz tackles Cid to the ground.

**"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!"** Mara screams jumping on top of Loz's back, Loz pushed Mara off of him with ease.

The three brothers just laugh, as Loz was getting up off of the unconscious Cid, he let out a chuckle and looks at Mara.

"Hey, Yazoo, let me see your gunblade," said Loz, Yazoo smirked and tosses his gunblade to his older brother.

As Loz points the gunblade at Cid's face, Mara's eyes began to flicker from her navy blue eyes to Mako green and she than began to float in the air. Soon Mara's hair turned silver.

"Kadaj, look.. " Yazoo nodded his head towards Mara, Kadaj let out a devilish grin.

"So, Mika is in her after all," Kadaj whispered with a smirk as he gazed at Mara.

Just before Loz was about to pull the trigger on the gunblade, Loz was thrown threw a window, Yazoo and Kadaj stood there shocked. As Mara was floating in the air she raised her arm and sent Yazoo flying into the door. Suddenly Mara hears Cloud calling her name, as she closed her eyes she fell to the ground.

"You make this too easy my dear," said Kadaj as he scooped her up into his arms.

"Put her down!" ordered Cloud as he pointed his sword at Kadaj.

Kadaj smirked at Cloud.

"Don't worry Brother I will take good care of her," said Kadaj as he looked at her with an evil grin.

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

**_Fo: Fun? By the way this chapter was named after the song by the band called 'Boxcar Racer_****_'._**


	9. Remember To Breath

**_Fo: Hey again! I do not own 'Final Fantasy VII'. Please enjoy 'Final Fantasy: Last Stand'! Peace out!_**

**_Taichi: You are so lame Fo._**

**_Fo: I hate you Tai._**

_****__**Taichi: And I hate you!**_

* * *

Final Fantasy VII: Last Stand

Chapter 9: Remember To Breath

* * *

As Cloud stared at Kadaj with rage in his blue eyes, Kadaj had an evil smirk on his light tanned face.

"Let her go!" Cloud shouted with anger, Kadaj just laughed at him.

"I'll be seeing you around Cloud." Kadaj said as he held up a yellow mataria and all of a sudden there was a bright flash of light.

Cloud shielded his eyes from the bright light, when the bright light was gone he brought his hands down slowly and saw that Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo was gone and along with Mara.

"Dammit!" Cloud swore threw his teeth, Cloud looked down at the unconscious Cid, Cloud then knelt on one knee and took out his black cell phone and dialed Vincent's number.

"Vincent, Mara has been kidnapped, I need you to track her down." Cloud said, he heard Vincent sigh on the other line.

_"Fine,"_ Vincent said on the other line, he wasn't too happy.

Cloud knew Vincent wasn't happy about it, but Cloud knew that Vincent was the only one that would find her in no time.

"And be sure to tell the others," he said and then Cloud pressed _'End'_ on his phone and then took out a card with Piper's cell phone number on it and dialed her number into his phone.

_"Piper Perez,"_ Piper said, when Cloud heard Piper's voice he sighed, he doesn't like Shinra, but he needed Piper's help.

"Piper, it's me Cloud. I need you to tell me everything you know about Mara," he said as he stood up and then he heard her sigh.

_"Cloud, I told Tifa everything I know, I'm sorry I can't help you,"_ she said, Cloud clenched his jaw.

"Piper I know your hiding something!" he shouted, Cloud knows Shinra cannot be trusted.

"Are you talking to Piper Perez?" Cloud heard Rude's voice, he turned around to see Rude helping an injured Reno up.

Cloud hung his phone up and placed it in his pocket.

"What about her?" he asked.

"She wouldn't know much about Mara, except all the information she learned while investigating her," Rude said and then Reno chuckled a little bit.

"We don't even know much about her," Reno said weakly.

Then the three men heard a groan, it came from Cid. As Cid sat up he remembered what happened.

"Mara!" he shouted as he sprung to his feet.

He looked over at Cloud and grabbed both of his shoulders with an extreme worry look on his face.

"Cloud, where's my daughter?" he asked hoping he would know, Cloud just stared at him without any expressions on his face.

Cid knew that Mara was kidnapped, he let go of Cloud's shoulders and looked at the ground.

"She's gone," Cid mumbled as he stared at the grass.

He finally found his daughter and now she's gone, it's not fair.

"If we knew more about her, we could find her," Reno said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I think there is a way," said Hannah, everyone looked at her, they were shocked to see her.

She was standing next to Emma and Xena.

"How?" Cid asked, he was desperate to find Mara.

Hannah smiled at Cid.

"Check out her past, see where they would take her," she said as her eyes started to glow and then she started to float.

Then all of a sudden the whole area went black and then they were standing in Shinra's lab in Midgar. Everyone gasped except for Hannah, who was very calm.

"I don't understand, Midgar was destroyed. How is it possible that we are here?" Xena asked as she spun around slowly checking her surroundings.

"This is one of my powers," Hannah said as she took off her black wool gloves.

They were standing in what looks to be an activity room, there they saw a girl about 13 years old with very short sandy blonde hair and she was wearing a light teal long sleeved shirt and matching light teal pants. She was levitating a small red ball, she looked bored as her head rested on the table while her index finger went up and down along with the ball.

"Can she see us?" Cloud asked softly, Hannah looked at Cloud and shook her head '_no'_ and then looked at the young girl.

"No she can't. Does she look familiar to any of you?" she asked, she was mainly looking at Cid.

Everyone just stared at the girl in silence, then Cid took a few steps forward.

"She's my daughter," Cid said softly as he walked towards the young girl, he went to touch her, but his hand went threw her.

"I can't believe Mara was here," Cloud said as he stared at Mara.

"She wasn't the only one here," Hannah said as she walked toward a glass window, the others followed.

"What do you mean Hannah?" Emma asked as she followed the young witch to the window.

"You'll see," Hannah said as she glanced at her watch on her wrist.

Then a minute later the gang saw Aerith, Tifa, Cloud, Barrett, and Red XIII running down the hall, the 13 year old Mara heard the commotion and ran to the window.

Reno saw her running at him and then Reno held his arms up slightly as if he were to catch her, but she ran straight threw him, he watched her pound on the glass crying.

_'I remember her now, she always looked so sad. I thought her name was Michelle.'_ Reno said to himself as he watched her, he couldn't believe that it was Mara the whole time.

**"WAIT! TAKE ME WITH YOU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! COME BACK!"** the 13 year old Mara screamed as she pounded on the glass.

As she watched them leave she slumped to the floor crying, this broke Cid's heart, he couldn't take it anymore and then he looked at Cloud and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Why didn't you save her?" he growled, Cloud just stared at him.

"Cid, it was fate that he didn't save her that night, just like you didn't meet her till today," Hannah said as she turned to him.

"That's right," said a woman with a British accent, they turned around to see a woman that looked just like Mara, only thing different is that she had very bright blue eyes.

She was wearing a late 1800's dark green gown, her sandy blonde hair was up in a braided bun **_(Fo: Think of Alice's hair from 'Shadow Hearts'.)_**, she was also wearing white gloves, and she was holding a white umbrella with powder green lace over it.

_'That voice..'_ Xena's thoughts said, she remembered that voice when she was unconscious from the fight with Kadaj.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked shocked to see how much she too resembled Mina Kawashima, Hannah shook her head and looked at Cloud.

"Her name is Matilda Black, she was also a witch and a master in the samurai arts," Hannah said as she looked at Matilda.

"What do you mean _'was'_?" Xena asked as she glared at Hannah.

Hannah glared back at the feline waitress and sighed real big.

"Matilda is dead," Hannah said as she crossed her arms.

"What do you mean dead?" now Emma butted in, Hannah was getting annoyed as she rubbed her temple with her index and middle finger.

"That's not important right now!" Hannah shouted at the two ladies.

"Please tell us about Mara," Cloud asked Matilda politely, Matilda nodded her head.

"Mara comes from a very powerful race known as the Cetras or to you they are known as the Ancients, she is the descendant of the princess, Mei," Matilda said as she walked to the crying Mara.

"A samurai named Mina Kawashima looks just like you and Mara," Cloud said and then Emma spoke.

"And an _'Elite'_ named Moon," she said, Matilda nodded her head and as did Hannah.

"There are a few Cetras left; Aerith died protecting the Earth and as did Lucercia. However she is still apart of this world," Hannah said as she looked at Cid with her blood red eyes.

"You're a Cetra too Cid and you and Lucercia were married." Hannah said, Cid nodded his head _'yes'_ and everyone gasped.

Cloud was shocked the most.

"When were you going to tell Vincent that you were married to Lucercia?" Cloud asked as he glared at Cid, Cid just shook his head with grief.

"Honestly, never. Lucy and I got married after she left Hojo and Shinra. We moved to an island with close to no people on it. After she had Sephiroth she took him with us, he was 5 years old, however he turned out to be a clone and he became very ill." said Cid as he looked up at the ceiling.

"What about Mara?" Reno asked, Cid sighed.

"Mara was born 10 years after the cloned Sephiroth's death, but her name was Michelle," he said and he squeezed his navy blue eyes shut.

"Then Lucy went back to work with Hojo, she said it was to save Michelle, I never saw Lucercia again," Cid said as a tear stream down his face.

"You still look so young Mr. Highwind," Xena said as she poked his cheek, this annoyed Cid.

"It's Cid, and Cetras take a long time to age," he said as he slapped Xena's finger away from his face, then Rude sat down on the floor and rubbed his bald head, Reno noticed that Rude looked frustrated.

"Hey, Rude, are you alright?" Reno asked, Rude shook his head and looked at Matilda and Hannah.

"Are you, Mara, Mina, and Moon all clones of Princess Mei?" he asked trying to end his confusion, Matilda shook her head_ 'no'_ .

"We are not clones, we are incarnations of Mei. Me, Moon, Mina Kawashima, Malice, Margate, Michelle, Mika, and Mara; are all incarnations of Mei." she said.

"Everyone! Look!" Emma shouted, then they saw Sephiroth walking towards the room where Mara was being held.

"What the hell is he going to do to my daughter!" Cid shouted.

"Just watch Cid," Matilda said calmly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Then suddenly the door was sliced into two by Sephiroth's _Masamune_, Mara ducked down and crawled under a table.

"Come out little one," he said as he held a hand out for her.

Mara looked at it for a couple of minutes and she then put her hand in his.

"I've been looking for you Mara," Sephiroth said and then helped her to her feet and threw her into his chest making Mara gasp.

Sephiroth embraced her in a hug, Mara was so shocked, she didn't know what to do. It felt nice to be held, she missed this kind of attention.

"Wake up, Mika," he whispered into her ear and then all of a sudden Mara and Sephiroth began to float and Mara's hair flickered to silver and her eyes turned to the same color as Sephiroth's Mako green eyes.

"I've seen her done that, when she was protecting Cid," Cloud said, Hannah looked at him and gasped.

"Are you sure Cloud?" she asked as her eyes widened.

"I'm sure," he nodded.

Hannah looked at Matilda.

"Mika isn't dead, Matilda!" Hannah exclaimed, Matilda nodded her head.

As they continued to watch they saw that Mara's hair grew longer, it grew to her shoulders and it became very curly. As Sephiroth and Mara were still in the air lighting started to form around the both of them and suddenly there was a huge explosion causing everyone to shield themselves. When they all open their eyes Midgar, Mara, Sephiroth and Matilda were gone. Everyone was laying on the ground.

"What the hell was that!" Xena exclaimed as she found herself laying on the ground.

"That was the end of Mara's memory... Or Mika's anyway," Hannah said as she stood up and dusted off her knees and butt.

"I thought Michelle, Mika, and Mara are the same person," Cloud said, he didn't quite understand.

Hannah sighed as she adjusted her skirt and vest.

"In a way they are, however Michelle died a long time ago. They cloned her, Mara is the clone and Mika is a clone as well. But Mara and Mika are different from all clones, they share the same genes as Mei and the other incarnations, a Cetra's blood cannot be cloned. And that's why Moon is so different from the other _'Elites', _because of her Cetra blood." Hannah explained as she put her gloves on.

"Clone or not, Mara is still my daughter," Cid said with fire in his navy blue eyes.

"She is Cid, and we will find her," Hannah said with warmth in her voice.

Cid has to find his daughter!

* * *

Meanwhile Vincent was running threw the thick forest near Nibilhiem in search of Mara, he couldn't get that vision out of his head. It haunted his mind.

* * *

_Vincent woke up in a meadow of daisies, as he sat up he noticed that Matilda was standing in front of him. _

_"Hello Vincent," she said in a sweet voice, Vincent's eyes widened as he gazed at her milky white face. _

_'Matilda?' he said in his head. _

_Matilda took a few steps forward and touched Vincent's face gently, then all of a sudden there was a bright flash and Vincent's hair became short and he was wearing his suit when he was a Turk. He looked at his body and he was shocked, he looked at Matilda's beautiful smiling face. _

_"There you are my husband," she said warmly as she hugged him wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest._

_At first Vincent wasn't sure what to do, but then he closed his red eyes and wrapped his arms around her. He missed her warmth more than anything. _

_"Matilda I don't understand," he said as he pulled her away from him to look at her. _

_"I thought you died," he said, Matilda sighed softly and then smiled. _

_"I did Vincent, but the Earth needs me right now," she said as she caressed his face with both hands. _

_"What do you mean?" he asked her, he was still stunned that he was seeing her right now. _

_"It's not important right now, what you need to do is go to the forest around Healing and find Mara," she said as she started to fade away. _

_Vincent didn't want her to go. _

_"Matilda, wait!" he said reaching out for her. _

_"Yes, Vincent?" Matilda knew she can only stay for one more question._

_"Do you blame me for your death?" he asked, Matilda smiled warmly. _

_"I love you, Vincent.." she said with a warm yet sad smile as she began faded away._

_"Matilda!" he shouted as he grabbed her hand pulling her towards him and pressed his lips onto hers._

_"Vincent.." she mumbled as she parted her lips from his._

_"Find Mara," she said softly._

_Matilda had a tear fall from her check as she faded away Vincent did not want to let her go._

* * *

As Vincent hopped to one tree to another, he stopped on a very large branch and gazed at the tree tops with a sad look in his red eyes.

_'Matilda,'_

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

**_Fo: Lol.. Did you like it? If so tell me! See you guys later! Peace! _**

**_Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'Dashboard Confessional_****_'. Can I have an apple now, Fo? _**

**_Fo: Of course Ryuk!_**

**_Ryuk: Score!_**

**_Fo: Ryuk is so cool!_**

**_Veemon: He sure is!_**


	10. All The Small Things

_**Fo: Hey all! Here is the next chapter! **_

_**Veemon: I can't believe your getting married!**_

_**Fo: Me too! It's bonkers!**_

_**Veemon: I'm so happy for you!**_

_**Fo: Thank you ^^  
**_

_**Taichi: Fo does not own 'Final Fantasy VII'.**_

_**Fo: I still can't believe I'm getting married *.*  
**_

_**Taichi: I still have no idea why he wants to marry you...**_

_**Fo: Shut the hell up Tai!**_

_**Taichi: Fuck you!**_

_**Fo: Asshole...**_

_**Taichi: Bitch!**_

_**Fo: Pansy ass bitch!**_

_**Taichi: Cunt!  
**_

_**Veemon: Why do you two always fight?**_

_**Fo: He starts it!**_

_**Taichi: Do not!**_

_**Fo: You do too!**_

_**Taichi: Do not!**_

_**Veemon: Well I'm finishing it!**_

_**Fo: EEP!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Final Fantasy VII: Last Stand 

Chapter 10: All The Small Things

* * *

-Mara's POV-

* * *

I woke up with a huge friggen head ache as I sat up, and when I went to move my arm I realized that I was handcuffed to the bed.

'The shackles were heavy as I try to squeeze my hand out of the cuff.

'_Great...' _I said in my head as I looked around the room I was in, it was very dark and it smelled like mildew.

_'What the hell is going on?'_ my thoughts said to me as I rubbed my eyes while the shackle jingled with each move I have made.

I felt my body and I realize that I was wearing my sea foam green outfit.

I felt as if I was in a nightmare and I couldn't wake up from it. Then I start to remember I curl up and start to sob into my knee as I remember everything that happened on my Birthday at the orphanage.

All the bodies of the children and the staff haunted my mind.

I don't know if my dad even survived.

"Daddy...." I said softly, I needed to know if he was okay.

Then I heard heavy footsteps, I got scared and started to shake. I knew I couldn't escape, I was shackled to the bed and there was no window. Suddenly the door opened slowly and the lights flickered on, blinding me, it took me a while to adjust to the lights.

"Whose there?" I called out still trying to adjust to the lights.

The person didn't respond and this kinda annoyed me.

As I kept rubbing my eyes as I started to growl.

"Answer me!" I demanded as I kept rubbing my eyes.

Then I felt someone sitting next to me.

"Keep your eyes shut for a couple of seconds." said a voice, it was Yazoo!

I listened to him and kept my eyes shut for about four seconds and opened them. I could see again!

"What the hell do you want?" I hissed at him as I gave him a nasty look.

He chuckled a little bit as he looked at me.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," he said sweetly.

For some reason I felt that he was being sincere. I felt my body started to relax.

"Why am I here?" I asked him calmly.

Yazoo smirked and shook his head.

"It would ruin the surprise," he said with a smile, I frowned.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him calmly, Yazoo frowned at me and stood up.

He walked over to the other side of the room and stops in front of the wall. He turns around looking at me as he crosses his arms and leans back against the wall. Yazoo smirks and rolls his cat like eyes.

"I guess I'm looking for answers," he said.

I'm getting even more and more confused as each day passes by. It really sucks.

"What kind of answers?" I ask Yazoo curiously, I couldn't help it, I had to know.

Yazoo let out a _'hmp'_ as he looked to the side.

"My brothers are obsessed on finding our mother, but I'm looking for something else," Yazoo said.

"What are you searching for?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side, Yazoo smirked at my question.

"I don't know, I was told to follow you and I'll find it." Yazoo said as he looked at me, my eyes widened at what he said.

_'It makes so much more sense now!'_ I said in my head as I remember that day when Yazoo broke into my house.

That's why he let me go that day in my home. Then we heard a pair of foot steps, Yazoo stood up straight and uncrossed his arms. I look over at the door and saw Loz. I gave him the look of death and I know that Loz saw that look. He started to laugh hard, I would do anything to kick his ass right now.

"How you doing, sweetheart?" Loz asked, I crunched my noise and growled.

"Is my dad alive?" I hissed at him.

Loz laughed even more, this made me more pissed off.

"I don't know. And I don't care," he said as he shrugged his shoulder.

That set me off! I grunted and the next thing I know Loz was thrown up to the ceiling and falling to the ground, hard. Yazoo shook his head.

"Moron," Yazoo had said softly as he looked down at Loz.

Then I looked at Yazoo with tears in my eyes. I guess I shocked him, because his eyes widened when I looked at him.

"I need to know if my dad is alive or not. Please, Yazoo Tell me if my dad is alive." I begged him as tears streamed down my face.

Yazoo looked at the ground and shook his head.

"Honestly, I don't know," he said as he looked at me with sadness in his eyes, I gasp and started to cry into my knees.

"I need to know if he's okay! Yazoo please! You have to let me go!" I pleaded. Yazoo shook his head _'no'_.

"I can't do that," he said, I felt my heart sank into my stomach.

"Yazoo! You should know what it's like to be searching for something! At times you lose hope. Please, let me see if my father is okay," I begged him.

Yazoo sighed and walked to the bed and sat next to me and lifted my wrist that was cuffed.

"You must be quiet," he whispered to me, I nodded my head as I watched him uncuffed the shackle from my wrist.

Then Yazoo bent over and pulled out a small black duffle bag out from underneath the bed. He sat it on the bed and looked at me.

"Here, put this on and I'll take you to Healing," Yazoo said softly as I rubbed my now free wrist.

_'I am so shocked that he is helping me,'_ I thought he would laugh at me.

I opened the bag and pulled out a nurse's uniform. I gasp as I looked at the uniform.

"Yazoo, this is my uniform. How did you get it?" I asked him as I look at him, Yazoo shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, we have to leave right now!" he said pulling me up from the bed.

"Hurry up and get changed," he said as he turned around.

"Alright, alright..." I mumbled, he obliviously heard he, because he grabbed me by my elbow and took me to the other side of the room so I can change.

"We don't have much time, he said softly," Yazoo is really helping me to escape!

I sighed and started to take my cloths off. Who would've thought that he would actully be helping me. The only thing on my mind right now, is finding my father.

"You need to hurry up Haines," Yazoo said with his back turned while I changed in the nurses uniform.

"I'm going as fast as I can," I said as I put the cloths I took off in the duffel bag.

* * *

-End of Mara's POV-

* * *

Meanwhile at Tifa's bar; Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, and Piper were discussing ways to find Mara.

"We have to find her," Cloud said as he slumped his head into the palm of his hands grasping his blonde locks.

"Barret, Quinn, and Cid took the _'Tiny Bronco'_ to find her by sea. Emma, Red, and Reeve have some troops searching for her North from here." said Yuffie as she kicked her feet as she sat on the bar stool.

Cloud looked up at the young ninja, he knew that she was just trying to get him to relax, he also knew that Yuffie didn't care for Mara. Tifa looked at Cloud and saw that same look in his eye when Aerith was killed. She too wanted find Mara so as possible; even if she gets jealous over Mara sometimes. Cid is like family to her, Mara is his daughter. Cid would do the same thing for anyone else in their gang.

_'He really cares about her,'_ Tifa said in her head as she stared at Cloud with a frown on her lips.

"Cloud, we'll find her," Tifa said to Cloud as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Cloud looked at Tifa and at the shot glass in front of him.

"Tifa's right, I have my mean searching all over Edge, Hope Island, and Junon." Piper said to Cloud.

Then suddenly, Piper's _Blackberry_ cell phone _**(Fo: Always wanted one.)**_ started to vibrate on the wooden bar.

She had a content look on her face as she looked at it and picked it up and pressed _'Send'_ and put it up to her ear as she tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

"Piper Perez," she said into the black phone.

Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie looked at her, hoping it was good news. Piper was silent for awhile that seemed like hours.

"I see," she said, Cloud just stared at the phone just hoping she got a lead.

Deep down he knew it can't be good.

"Thank you Sir," she said, she took the phone from her ear and pressed _'End'_ on her phone.

Piper let out a big sigh as she sat her phone on the bar and looked at Cloud.

"What is it, Piper?" Tifa asked with a large amount of concern in her voice.

Tifa hoped everything is going to be okay, her and Barret had to send Marlene and Denzel to Eden's apartment over at Junon, so they can have a better chance to find Mara. Tifa knew how much Mara means to Denzel, he would just get in the way. Piper shook her head slowly, Cloud knew it was nothing good.

"There were no survivors at the orphanage, except for one young girl." said Piper, Yuffie and Tifa gasped.

They couldn't believe all those children were murdered. Cloud couldn't take it anymore, he just has to find Mara.

"Dammit!" Cloud swore under his breath, Tifa looked over at him.

He was sick of waiting, he had to do something! Cloud grunted and stood up and started to walk to the door.

"Cloud!" Tifa said as she looked at him.

"I have to do something!" he snapped as he marched his way outside.

Tifa sat up from her seat and started to follow Cloud.

"Tifa!" Piper called out to her, but she ignored her and then Piper went after her, leaving Yuffie alone at the bar.

"Drama," Yuffie mumbled as she reached over the bar and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

* * *

As Cloud was walking to his bike, Tifa was storming after him.

"Cloud!" Tifa called out as she pushed him from the back.

Cloud stopped and turned around and looked at her with his blue eyes. Tifa glared at him, she was so angry.

"Why do you care about her so much? She's not Aerith!" Tifa yelled, Cloud didn't say anything.

"Why aren't you saying anything!?" Tifa shouted at him, Cloud turned around to _Fenrir_.

Tifa didn't know what to do anymore, it breaks her heart that Cloud won't tell her anything anymore.

"I'm going," he spoke softly as he started his engine.

"Cloud..." Tifa spoke, Cloud speed off towards Midgar.

"Tifa, let him go. We are doing more harm than good just sitting here," Piper said as she placed her hand on Tifa's slender shoulder.

Tifa nodded her head and followed Piper back inside the bar.

* * *

Cid was piloting the _'Tiny Bronco_' day dreaming about finding his daughter.

"You okay?" Barret asked, Cid looked at him.

Quinn was sitting behind Barret with his eyes shut and his arms behind his head.

"If he keeps day dreaming, we will crash," Quinn said, Cid and Barret looked at him with daggers in their eyes.

"Shut the hell up or I'll throw you out of this damn plane!" Barret shouted at him, Quinn ignored him.

"Look, I want to find Mara as well, I'm just saying I rather not crash and die," Quinn said, Barret growled at the young pirate.

"We need to find my daughter Barret," Cid said.

"We will," Barret said as he took out his cell phone.

Barret knew Cid was a wreck, he wouldn't know what to do, if anything happened to Marlene.

"Who you calling?" Cid asked as he looked at him, Barret looked at him as he ran threw his _'Contacts'_.

"Vincent," Barret answered as he pressed _'Send'_ on Vincent's name.

Barret held the phone up to his ear as it rang.

_"What?"_ Barret heard Vincent's monotone voice on the other line.

"Hey, did you find anything, Vincent?" Barret asked calmly, hoping Vincent had found something.

He could hear Vincent running and jumping threw the tree tops.

_"I found one of Mara's shoes here in the forest 6 miles from Healing,"_ he said, Barret grinned a little and Cid saw him grin.

"What's going on, Barret?" Cid asked with desperation in his voice.

Barret looked at the pilot and smiled.

"Alright, thank you Vamp," Barret said, he could hear Vincent grunt and this made Barret laugh.

_"Barret, go to Mara's house and check for any clues,"_ Vincent said before he disconnected the call, Barret sighed with a grin on his face and flipped his dark grey cell phone shut and place it in his pocket.

"Turn that way," Barret said, pointing the direction of Mara's island.

Cid gave him a baffled look. Cid hopes that Barret knows what he is doing.

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

_**Fo: End! I'll update soon as possible!**_

_**Taichi: Forever, like always....**_

_**Fo: I'll sick my fiance on you!**_

_**Taichi: So scared!**_

_**Fo: You should be!**_

_**Taichi: But I'm not...**_

_**Fo: I reeeeeeally hate you Tai!**_

_**Taichi: And I feel the same way.  
**_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'Blink 182'.**_

_**Fo: That is such a fun song ^^  
**_


	11. Don't Take Me For Granted

_**Fo: Hi everyone! The 11th chapter! Woot, Woot! Sorry it's been so long T.T.... Well I decided to get rid of the bios... There's no point to them lol ^^ Well anyway I don't own 'Final Fantasy VII'! Please enjoy chapter 11 ^^**_

_**Taichi: Wow Fo....**_

_**Fo: Wow what? -.-**_

_**Taichi: Two chapters in one day....**_

_**Fo: So?**_

_**Taichi: Nothing! Just impressed is all....**_

_**Fo: Hey Taichi....**_

_**Taichi: What?**_

_**Fo: Just Ho Check'n ^^**_

_**Taichi: What that fuck was that!? **_

_**Fo: BOOYAH!**_

_**Taichi: I really hate you -.-**_

_**Fo: I crack myself up :D**_

_**Taichi: I outta crack you upside the head!**_

_**Fo: I would like to see you try ^.^  
**_

* * *

Final Fantasy VII: Last Stand 

Chapter 11: Don't Take Me For Granted 

* * *

Cid, Barret, and Quinn had arrived on the small island that Mara lived on.

Cid was in _'awe'_ as he stared at the tiny one floored home.

He saw that the small house was a salmon pink with a bright red roof. He could feel his heart pounding as he walked up to the red porch. Each step that Cid took his heart started to race faster and faster.

"What's the matter with him?" Quinn whispered to Barret.

Barret rolled his dark brown eyes and looked at the young pirate. Barret didn't say a word to Quinn and this upset the young pirate.

"Find then..... Ignore me," Quinn said in a childlike manner as he pouted his bottom lip and crossed his arms.

Barret really didn't like Quinn very much, he reminded him too much of Reno.

"Hey Cid," Barret called out to his friend.

Cid looked over at his friend as he reached for the door knob.

"Yea?" he said in his scruffy voice as he looked at Barret.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Barret asked as he walked over to the porch.

Cid shook his head _'no'_ as he entered the small house.

Barret sighed and walked over to the _'Tiny Bronco'_ with Quinn right behind him.

Quinn let out a small sigh as he leaned against the plane. Neither of them looked at each other.

"I know why you don't like me...." Quinn blurted as he glanced at him.

Quinn could hear Barret chuckling.

"Why is that?" Barret asked with a smirk as he looked over at Quinn.

Quinn let out a _'heh'_ as he place his hands behind his head.

"Because my brother is a Turk," Quinn answered with a frown as he gazed at the blue sea.

Barret gasped at what Quinn had just said to him.

"Whose your brother?" Barret asked him calmly.

Quinn let out a sigh as he walked over to the edge of the dock. Barret growled and followed him.

**"DON'T IGNORE ME!"** Barret shouted at him as he stormed after him.

Quinn looked over at Barret with a smirk.

"Reno....." he said as he looked at Barret.

Barret's eyes widened when Quinn said that name. Barret remembered that day when Reno pushed that button on the bomb and causing the plate to fall on Sector 7. Everyone in Sector 7 was killed that day and only Tifa, Cloud, and Barret made it out alive. Barret was so happy that Marlene wasn't in Sector 7 when that plate had fallen. He had vowed that he would avenge their deaths.

"Listen..." I know what he did that day and I know you would do anything to avenge their deaths," Quinn said in a serious tone as he continued to gaze at the vast ocean.

"Where you getting at?" Barret asked as he glared at the pirate.

"I'm saying that I had nothing to with it... I was too busy taking care of my family in Junon. I have no love for Shinra and that's why I became a pirate," Quinn explained as he crossed his arms and let the sea breeze crash into him.

Barret sighed and patted Quinn's back. Quinn looked up at Barret with a confused look on his face.

_'He's gonna hit me....'_ Quinn's thoughts had said as he looked at the big scary bear with corn rows _**(Fo: I had the cutest image in my head when I typed that ^^)**_.

Quinn sighed in relief when Barret started chuckling. He knew that Barret could beat him to a pulp.

"I know that..... "Barret mumbled as he smiled at Quinn.

* * *

Cid sat on Mara's red couch as he held a picture of Mara and the girls from the Honeybee Inn. He watched as a single tear fell on the glassed cover. Cid wanted to find her more than anything. Cid felt the hair on the back of his neck rise as he heard a screen door open. Then he heard a big dog barking, Cid sat up and and placed the picture on the couch and began to walk quietly where the barking was coming from.

Deep down he hoped it was Mara that was in that room.

He made it to Mara's bedroom, he was shocked to see a tall blonde woman on her bed wearing a red t-shirt and blue skinny jeans.

"Vinny...... Hush" the woman spoke to the large canine.

Cid's navy blue eyes widened; he recognized that voice.

"Eden?" Cid spoke getting her attention.

Eden looked over her shoulder and saw Cid moving the star covered curtain as he entered his daughter's sloppy bedroom. Eden smiled at Cid as she rubbed Vinny's belly.

"Mr. Highwind! How are you?" Eden greeted with a sweet smile on her face, she noticed that Mara wasn't with him.

"Please.... Call me Cid," he said to her smiling as he took a seat next to her.

"Alright! Is Mara still at the orphanage?" she asked him with a small smile on her face.

Cid looked down at his feet with a hurt expression on his face. Eden automatically knew something bad had happened.

"Cid? Where's Mara?" she asked with a serious tone in her voice as she gave Cid a worried look.

Cid looked up at Eden and shook his head. Eden could feel her heart rising up into her throat. Eden stood up as she gazed at Cid in horror.

**"CID TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MARA!"** she shouted at Cid causing Vinny to jump off the bed and start barking.

**"VINNY HUSH!"** Eden ordered in a loud voice as she looked at the dog.

The dog whimpered a little bit as he layed down on the floor. Eden looked over at Cid and saw that he was standing up.

**"CID!"** Eden shouted at him.

Cid looked at Eden with a sadden expression on his face.

"Please Cid, tell me what happened to Mara..." Eden pleaded.

"She was kidnapped...." Cid answered.

Eden fell back into Mara's bed in shock and felt her heart breaking.

* * *

Meanwhile Yazoo and Mara were riding on Yazoo's bike, escaping to Healing. Mara held tightly onto Yazoo's waist as he drove threw the forest.

**"YAZOO ARE WE ALMOST THERE!?"** Mara asked loudly as she battled against the wind.

**"A LITTLE FURTHER!"** Yazoo shouted as he took a sharp turn causing Mara to squeeze his waist as she screamed.

Mara closed her eyes as she rested her head on Yazoo's back and started thinking about her father. Mara felt like someone was squeezing her heart as she remembered Loz attacking her father. She started to tear up as she listened to the sound of the bike's motor.

She became lost in her thoughts, thinking about past events.

As she drifted away from reality she remembered getting attacked by Reno, meeting Cloud for the first time, being attacked by Kadaj, Yazoo choking her in her bathroom, meeting Vincent for the first time, wigging out on both Vincent and Barret, singing her mother's song on stage, getting attacked by Kadaj again, being alone with Vincent in her home, meeting Aerith in her dreams, getting captured by Quinn, meeting Mina for the first time, hiding under Vincent's blanket during a thunderstorm, meeting Lucercia in Vincent's subconscious, standing up against Chaos, hugging Cid at her Birthday party, Cloud giving her Mina's katana, throwing Reno into a tree, and waking up chained to a bed.

She couldn't believe all what happened to her.

Then suddenly the motor had stopped and bringing Mara back to reality.

She lifted her head up and looked around and saw a small waterfall and a small building surrounded by bushes and trees.

Yazoo got off his bike and looked at the building.

"We're here," he said as he extended his hand to Mara.

Mara looked at his hand and then at his face before she put her shaking hand in his. Yazoo helped her off the bike and looked at her blushing face.

"What's wrong?" Yazoo asked as he let go of her hand.

"Nothing!" Mara said quickly waving her hands frantically as she blushed really hard as she looked away.

Mara brought her hands to her high ponytail and tightened it. Yazoo sighed and got on his bike. Mara looked at him as she held the bag that carried her cloths.

"Where you going?" Mara asked him.

Yazoo looked at her with a smirk as he rubbed his engine.

"Back to my brothers," Yazoo answered her.

Mara looked at him with a sadden expression. Yazoo smiled sweetly at her before a sped off. Mara sighed as she walked up the red tinted stairs.

"I know this place.... I have an internship here," Mara mumbled as she placed her thumb on the print scan.

She was amazed when the sliding doors opened up for her.

She entered the building slowly not sure this was a good idea or not.

She saw a tall brunette woman at the receptionist counter.

The woman was very tall with a nice bust size. Mara walked up to her.

"Excuse me miss?" Mara said politely as the woman turned to looked at her.

"Yes?" the woman spoke.

Mara noticed that the woman was in the same uniform as she was.

"I am Mara Haines, I have an internship here," Mara said sweetly as she bowed to the nurse.

The woman walked behind the counter and sat in a computer chair and began typing Mara's name into the keyboard. After a couple of seconds the nurse looked up at Mara and arched her brown eyebrow.

"Miss Haines you aren't needed here till next month," the nurse had said.

_'Crap!'_ Mara's mind had blurted as she felt her cheeks starting to turn red.

"How embarrassing! I thought it was this month!" Mara lied as she scratched the back of her head.

The nurse smiled sweetly at Mara.

"Well one of our interns had dropped out and we're very short handed today...." the nurse said as she sat up off the blue chair.

"That's great news!" Mara exclaimed even though she still didn't have a clue why Yazoo had sent her here instead of her house.

The nurse walked over to Mara holding a clipboard.

"Here....Go attend to this patient," the nurse said as she handed Mara the clipboard.

Mara nodded her head as she took the clipboard from the nurse.

"Yes ma'am," Mara said as she watched the nurse sit back in the computer chair.

* * *

In room 7 sat Rufus Shinra under a white blanket. He was sitting in a wheel chair looking out his window. He could hear a young woman's voice outside his door.

"Room 7!" he heard the voice shout in glee.

He watched as the metal sliding door opened and a young blonde in a nurse's uniform entered his room. He couldn't take his eyes off her hips. Mara placed the clipboard in a plastic file basket hanging on the wall next to the door. Mara looked at Rufus with her famous sweet smile.

"Hello! I'll be your nurse!" Mara greeted to him sweetly as she took a bow.

Rufus smirked and pushed his wheels forward and started going towards Mara. He stopped in front of her and extended his hand out towards her. Mara assumed he wanted to shake her hand, so she place hers in his.

"It's nice to see you again Miss Haines," he said as he squeezed her hand.

Mara smiled sweetly as she shook his hand.

"Have we met somewhere?" Mara asked sweetly.

"Yes.... In Shinra's lab," Rufus said with a smirk as he squeezed Mara's hand tighter.

Mara's eyes were like saucers as she gasped and tried to pry out her hand from his.

**"WHO ARE YOU!?"** Mara shouted as she tried to pull her hand from his.

Rufus took his free hand and pulled down the white blanket reveling his face. Mara gasped as she stared at his bandaged face.

**"RUFUS!!!!"** she shrieked as she desperately tried to get away.

Mara started to scream as Rufus started pull her closer to him.

_'This is why Yazoo sent me here....'_ Mara said in her head as she stared at Rufus in fear.

Rufus stood up and slammed Mara into the door. Mara stared at him in fear, she remembered him always beating her the time she had when she was living in Shinra's lab.

"I thought you were dead..." Mara muttered as she stared at Rufus.

Rufus started laughing in a evil way as he squeezed Mara's wrist.

"I always thought you were cute back then, but at the time you lacked a female body and now look at you! You filled out nicely...." he purred as he brushed the side of her boob with the back of his hand.

Rufus then placed his lips on top of hers. Mara managed to escape his lips and she then started to scream as she tried to push him off.

Suddenly, Rufus threw her across the room causing her to fall on her knees.

Mara watched as Rufus sat back in his wheel chair as he sighed and saw the door sliding open. Mara gasped when she saw Reno and Rude enter the small room.

She noticed that this must have been planned, because none of them said a word to each other.

Rufus handed Reno a large syringe and Reno didn't take his eyes off of Mara. After he took the syringe from Rufus, Reno walked over to Mara and knelt down in front of her. Mara looked at him with pleading eyes as she felt tears forming.

"Please..... Help me," Mara spoke as she started to shake.

Reno clenched his teeth as he rubbed the side of her neck with his thumb.

"Please don't.... Mara begged as she clenched his jacket.

Reno let out a sigh as he threw her into his arms making Mara gasp. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she shook and cried. Reno began rubbing the back of her head as he looked over at Rufus.

**"RENO!"** Rufus shouted at Reno as he stared at him in anger.

Reno took the syringe and looked at it and then he looked at Mara.

"Insert the damn chip Reno! That's an order!" Rufus shouted at the young Turk.

Reno looked at the syringe in his hand debating what to do with it.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**_Fo: End! Cliffhanger ^.^ Did you all like it! I really do enjoy love triangles! It keeps the readers guessing ^^ Will it be Cloud? Will it be Kadaj? Will it be Yazoo? Will it be Vincent? Or will it be Reno? Who knows? _**

**_Taichi: God you're weird...._**

**_Fo: So?_**

**_Taichi: NO WAY FO! YOU JUST WANT TO PICK A FIGHT!!!!!  
_**

**_Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'Social Distortion'._**


	12. I Would For You

**_Fo: Hi chumps ^^ It's been awhile, yes? _**

**_Veemon: I'm glad you updated Fo... I absolutely love this fic ^^ _**

**_Taichi: It's very complex and that's the way Uh-Huh I like it!_**

**_Fo: You are are such a retard Tai -.-_**

**_Taichi: Well, fuck you too Fo..._**

**_Fo: Asshole... Well, I am glad Veemon likes my fan fic ^^ I makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I cannot believe this is chapter 12 O.o Well! I don't own 'Final Fantasy VII' please enjoy! _**

**_Veemon: Don't forget to review you guys ^^_**

**_Fo: NO FLAMES!_**

* * *

Final Fantasy VII: Last Stand

Chapter 12: I Would For You

* * *

**"WE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!"** Eden yelled at Cid from the bed.

She had so much rage in her bright blue eyes; she is so worried about Mara.

Cid looked at her and then at the red carpeted floor; Cid agreed with Eden.

They had to do something to save his daughter!

However, he could not; they had their orders to investigate Mara's home for clues. Barret placed a reassuring hand on the entertainer's shoulder. Eden looked at him with pleading eyes to save her friend.

"Don't worry, Miss Cobain…. Vincent will find her," Barret said with a smile.

Eden shook her head violently; they did not understand. It was frustrating her to no end how misunderstood the three men are about Mara's dark history. They do not understand how fragile Mara is. If they knew about how different Mara is they would be panicking like she is right now. Eden could not take it anymore; she was going to find Mara, with or without their help.

"I need to call Kim and Gina!" Eden exclaimed as she stood up.

"Who are they?" Quinn asked as he rubbed Vinny's tummy.

"They are the two knew girls at the club, I need them to fill in for Mara and I," Eden said as she was about to dial the Honeybee Inn's number.

Cid took the phone from Eden's hand and looked at her with a suspicious eye.

"What do you know about my daughter?" Cid demanded to know.

Eden looked at Mara's father and sighed as she sat back on the bed.

"She's not human…" Eden admitted as she laced her fingers together staring off into space.

The three men were totally shocked at Eden's words.

"What the fuck are talking about!" Cid shouted at her.

He wanted to know everything about his daughter; Eden looked up at him with sadness and worry.

"When she first came to the orphanage, I knew Mara was different…" she started.

"What do you mean _different_?" Quinn asked as he cocked his head to the side, Eden looked at the pirate captain and shook her head fiercely.

"When she first came, she wouldn't even say a word…. She would have strange fits and sometimes she had to be strapped down so she wouldn't hurt herself…. As time went one she started to have strange abilities…" she continued, but was interrupted by Quinn once again.

"Mataria, right?" he said with a _'yeah-right'_ lingering in his voice as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Eden glared deadly daggers at Quinn; she had enough with his interruptions.

"Would you stop interrupting me!" she shouted at him nearly biting his head off.

"Sorry! I'm trying to make your story sound more logical," he said as he threw his hands up in the air at Eden's sudden outburst.

Eden growled as she squeezed her eyes shut; they still don't understand.

"There's nothing logical about Mara's past you dumbass! Only mataria she had was a Cura! And the abilities she has have nothing to do with healing, only destruction!" she shouted at him; she doesn't have time to explain to them about Mara's history.

Eden took in a huge breath before continuing, she needed to calm down.

"I really don't know how to explain her powers…" Eden admitted softly.

* * *

Meanwhile Reno was debating whether or not to stick the needle in Mara's neck.

**"RENO! INSERT THE DAMN CHIP! NOW!"** Rufus shouted at the young Turk.

Reno looked at Rufus and then at Mara who had pleading eyes staring at him. Reno couldn't bring himself to do it. All of a sudden, Reno threw the syringe across the room shocking both Mara and Rufus.

"You'll pay for disobeying my orders Hooker…." Rufus said in a monotone as he glared daggers at the red headed Turk.

Reno smirked and pulled out a flash grenade from the inside of his jacket.

"Mara…" Reno said getting the young woman's attention. Mara looked up at him with her tear stained face.

"W-what?" she muttered out as she watch Reno pulled the pin out with his teeth.

"Close your eyes," he said as he threw the grenade in the middle of the room.

Mara obeyed as she squeezed her eyes shut and threw her face into Reno's chest. As the grenade hit the floor, it made a massive flash. Rufus did his best to shield his eyes from the blinding light, but it was all in vain.

In the blink of an eye, Mara and Reno were gone. Rufus rubbed his eyes as he growled. He started to look around for the two; he was enraged as he saw that they had escaped.

* * *

Vincent was not far from Healing now. With the run in with his late wife Matilda, he had a lot on his mind at the moment. It seemed like a lifetime since he was married to Matilda.

He missed her loving bright blue eyes, her beautiful smile, and the sound of her sweet voice. Matilda was his first love; not even Lucercia could fill that void that Matilda left after her untimely death.

Vincent missed his late wife so much; the happiest of his memories almost felt like a dream...

* * *

_Matilda and Vincent had just got married and Matilda's parents had bought them a house in Kalm. Vincent had also just become a Turk. The two of them were young and so much in love. Matilda had got a job as a 4th grade teacher in Kalm and just found out she was three months pregnant._

_Though she never showed any symptoms until now, she was going to tell her loving husband when she got home. Matilda couldn't be any happier; she was married to the man she loves, they have a wonderful home in a wonderful town, she loves her job, and they were about to start a family._

_As Matilda was stepping through the threshold, she saw he husband taking a nap on their sofa. The beautiful schoolteacher smiled at her husband, he was still in his Turk's uniform. Matilda had a sneaky grin crept on her face as she tip toed to her slumbering husband. As she was about to jump on top of him Vincent opened one eye with a grin on his face._

_"Matilda… I'm trained for what you were about to attempt," he said with a thin lip as he sat up._

_"Jerk!" Matilda pouted as she pouted her lip as she took a seat next to Vincent._

_Vincent pulled her close to him and his hand brushed against her stomach. Vincent noticed that her stomach was swollen; he looked at her with a goofy grin._

_"I think you need to lay off the cheesecake _**_(Fo: Nobody loves cheesecake more than me ^^)_**_ my dear," he said smiling as he kissed the side of her head. _

_Matilda's hormones kicked in as she slapped up upside the head. _

_"Ow! What!" Vincent moaned as he rubbed the back of his head. _

_Matilda glared at her husband and soon that glare turned to a warm and loving smile. "_

_I'm pregnant!" Yes, those were happy times for Vincent. _

* * *

As he continued jumping through the trees, he came to a halt as Healing came to his view. Vincent was shocked to see Reno jumping out of a window holding a screaming Mara. As Vincent was about to run after them he was stopped by Virgo.

"Where do you think you're going hansom," she purred as she placed her hands on her hips.

Vincent did not expect to run into Virgo alone; he expected to see the rest of her gang.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

Virgo chuckled at his question. As Virgo wiggled her hips towards the ex Turk, Vincent had a feeling that he was not going to like her answer.

"Looking for the _Elementors_," she answered truthfully as she unsheathed her blade.

Vincent gave her a blank look. He didn't know what she was talking about.

Virgo started to laugh; he had no idea what _Elementors_ are.

He had never heard of them before; but he did know something, he had to get all the answers from Virgo while he can. He may not get another chance to do so.

Vincent glared at the beautiful dark haired _Elite_ as she continued to laugh mockingly at him.

Vincent knew it could not be anything good if it had to deal with Rufus Shinra. Since the last time he ran into her, she vowed to take out the Shinra family line.

"Rufus?" Vincent spoke as he glared daggers at her, Virgo looked at the ex Turk and smirked.

"Mr. President is a whole different story honey," she said as pulled her second blade from her sheath.

Virgo held the blade up and ran her index finger along the sharp end of the blade.

"He has to wait his turn for my blade…" she said with a smirk as she pointed her blade at Vincent.

Vincent glared at the beautiful cyborg, she wasn't after Rufus. Then his red eyes widened as the Mara's face popped in his head.

"Mara?" he said as he pulled his gun out and pointed it at Virgo's head.

Virgo started to laugh hysterically. Vincent had a bad feeling in his gut, he had to keep his guard up with this crazy bitch.

**"WRONG!"** she shouted as she leapt into the air deflecting an oncoming shot from Vincent's gun.

Vincent's super human senses kicked in as he flipped up into the air. As Virgo landed on her feet, Vincent kicked her in the face. Virgo was shocked; she was the best of the best. She was smarter, faster, and stronger than the rest. She's was Hojo's perfect machine.

So how could Vincent touch her?

Virgo landed on her feet as she glared daggers at Vincent. Virgo's brought her fingers to the side of her left cheek and felt a warm liquid substance streaming down her left cheek. Her onyx eyes widened when she felt her self bleeding. She was so shocked; she had never had an injury before. She brought her hand down and looked at the black liquid on her hand. She growled as she gazed at her pitch black blood running down her hand. Virgo looked up at Vincent with a psychotic grin.

That grin made Vincent very uneasy; he has no idea what the _Elites_ are capable of.

He had never came across one before when he was still a Turk. And that made him very nervous. He doesn't know their limits of these female machines' strength. For all he knew, the sky is the limit for these cyborgs.

"Not bad… For a monster," she said as she wiped the dark blood away with the back of her hand.

Vincent glared at her as he fired a few shots at her. Virgo smirked as she did a couple of back flips dodging all three of Vincent's bullets. Then Virgo wall hiked the private medical facility and did a flip as she landed gracefully on the roof.

"I hate to end this special moment Vincent, but I have a young _Fire Elementor_ to find!" she yelled out to him from the roof top with a smirk on her face.

"What are _Elementors_?" Vincent asked as he put his gun back in it's holster.

Virgo sighed as she put both of her katanas back in her sheaths.

"If you must know…. They are the key to an ultimate power," she said as she cracked her neck with her hands.

It was still very vague to him. Meeting Mara only brought mystery to him and his friends. It was one question after another that needed answers.

"What kind of power?" Vincent asked in his monotone voice, as he stared intensely at the dark haired machine.

Virgo sighed; she was getting tired of all his stupid question. Virgo decided to humor him as she took a seat on the gutters letting her feet dangle.

"There are eight _Elementors_…. Earth, Wind, Electricity, Ice, Fire, Water, Darkness, and Light. We need all eight to find the two _Angels of Destiny_. When we have the two _Angels of Destiny_ and the eight _Elementors_ there were can choose the planet's fate," she explained as she kicked her feet around.

Vincent's eyebrows narrowed as he glared daggers at the stunning Virgo. None of this sounded good to him, he had to find Mara and tell Cloud right away. They all hoped that all danger would end after the death of Sephiroth.

"And who are the _Angel's of Destiny_?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows, Virgo smirked as she stood up.

There was a long pause; he knew he was not going to like the answer.

"The fabled princess of the Cetras and the fabled alien prince…."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mara and Reno had escaped into the forest of Healing. Reno was on his last nerves with Mara. All she did was bitch and moan since the last half hour they been in the forest.

Her bitching was bad enough…

But her profanity!

Well that's a whole different story…

"This is all your _fault_!" she exclaimed as she pushed him forcefully in the back.

Reno fell forwards and quickly regained his balance as he latched onto a branch. He looked back at Mara with an annoyed glare and turned around to face her angry face.

"How is it my fault you crazy bitch!" Reno yelled at her.

Mara gasped and squinted her navy blue eyes and sent the young Turk flying into a small stream. Reno sat up, flung his arms, and glared daggers at Mara. He was getting tired of her using her telekinesis on him. Reno stood up stilling glaring at her. The two of them were so angry; you could feel the angry sparks in the air and the steam coming from both of their ears.

If she were not the most important girl in the world, he would have killed her by this point.

Reno always thought of Mara as this naïve young woman that never been in a fight before and maybe she is not Cid's daughter and now that she's angry he could see that she is defiantly Cid's daughter. They were so much alike when she is angry.

"Stop using telekinesis on me!" Reno demanded as he climbed out of the stream.

He had enough of it!

Mara smirked, squinted her eyes again, and sent Reno back into the stream. Reno groaned when his back hit a rock. He was tired of this. He looked at Mara with daggers in his eyes.

**"DAMMIT MARA! STOP THAT!"** he exclaimed as he stood back up.

Mara let out an _'hmp'_ and started to continue to walk.

Reno stared at her as she started to walk away; he couldn't be believe he felt he had to protect her. He could not explain it he felt he was born to protect her.

He felt it was his destiny. Reno sighed and smiled a little as he climbed out of the small stream again.

"Crazy bitch…"

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**_Fo: Hey all! I am going to keep you guessing who the Fire Elementor is. Is that cool? Right now, I am rocking to some 'Dropkick Murphy'! _**

**_Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'Jane's Addiction'._**

**_Fo: I want you guys to keep your eyes open for my next fan fic for 'Teen Titans'. It's going to be super cute ^^ My Oc is a vampire named Vee and she falls for Aqualad! And yes, I'm hooking Raven and Beast Boy up ^^_**


End file.
